Peligrosa obsesion
by goldentruth97
Summary: Una relacion construida a base de sentimientos confusos no es capas de sobrevivir al peligro de una mente transtornda, hasta donde tendra que llegar Hikari para recuperar lo que ella proclama es suyo y mas importante evitara que su hermano este en manos dela chica transtornada sin cruzar la delgada linea dela cordura porque todo lo que necesita es un pequeño empujon leve Taikari.
1. Chapter 1

Peligrosa obsesión

Cap 1 Karin la chica de mis pesadillas

(Hikari Yagami POV)

-Así que en resumen te peleaste con el solo porque se burló de tu escritura.- le dije a mi hermanito mientras lo veía

-claro que no Kari malentiendes todo él se burló de mí me dijo que escribía como un niño de kínder.- me respondió rápida y triunfalmente

-pero esa es la verdad.- se lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-pero yo….-se quedó sin saber que contestarme

-sabes que si.- le dije con mi más grande sonrisa triunfal

-no entiendo porque te soporto.- me dijo volteando hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia

-quizás sea porque me amas.- le dije parándome frente a él viéndolo a los ojos

-si claro.- se burló mientras trataba de avanzar lejos de mí

-entonces no me amas.- le pregunte fingiendo estar dolida

-no.- me contesto con su rostro más infantil

-entonces creo que iré a buscar a alguien que me ame me pregunto si Daivis o TK sigan solteros.- le dije esta vez caminando más rápido lejos de el

-hay si hay si mis novios, sabes Kari después de 3 meses de relación ese chiste deja de perder sentido.- dijo con sus claros celos

-enserio, vamos sabes que ellos no me han superado, a TK le gusto desde que teníamos 10 y a Daivis creo que desde que me vio hace ya como 9 años cuando empezábamos la primaria.- lo desafía con cada palabra

-valla se ve que te emociona mucho que te amen tanto.- me respondió con sus celos a todo

-sabes que no es así yo solo te amo a ti y sabes que siempre los he rechazado.- me reía de el ante sus celos y ya tratando de acabar este tema

-enserio entonces porque se están peleando a cada rato por ti.- me detuvo de nuevo

-bueno es que por más que los rechazo no puedo negar que soy irresistible y ellos nunca entenderán.- le dije dándole una mirada sensual y haciendo varias poses

-no te preocupes si no te dejan yo los hare entender.- respondió agitando su puño

-hay hermanito tienes 17 años pero actúas como un niño de 8.- comente mientras sacaba mi teléfono para ver la hora

-sí y tu actúas como una niña caprichosa.- me dijo riéndose de mi

-caprichosa yo jamás, mira la hora me tengo que ir tengo clase de química y si no llego a tiempo la maestra me pondrá falta.- volví a guardar mi celular y estaba lista para correr hasta que Tai me detuvo

-esa señora siempre jodiendo la diversión si quieres hablo con ella.- me lo dijo con su tono más serio posible

-ni se te ocurra pararte por allá que ella no te soporta, no sé qué hiciste en tus tiempos ni quiero saber pero desde que escucho mi apellido me dio una mirada de muerte y juntarme con Daivis no me ayuda mucho tampoco.- le dije recordando cuanto me odia es señora

-oye si ella te da un motivo injusto tu dime y conocerá la ira Yagami.- me volteo directo a él hablándome de cerca

-hay Tai nunca cambias.- me reí cada vez más acercándome a el

-jajajja si- me beso al terminar su comentario

-te amo lo sabes no.- le dije con mi más grande sonrisa

-si yo también lo amo.- me dijo antes de despedirme de el

(corrí con todas mis energías tratando de llegar temprano aunque sabía que ya era tarde, estúpido Tai y su paso lento de por si esa maestra no me tolera y con mis llegadas tarde estoy segura que me va a enterrar)  
-vaya pero que milagro que la señorita perfección llegue tarde.- me dijo esa terrible voz que tanto odio

-valla pero si es Karin una vez más llegando tarde.- respondí a sus insultos tratando de evitarlo

-no veo porque llegar temprano a diferencia tuya yo no me mato para impresionar a todo mundo y poner una sonrisa de mosquita muerta.- se burló de mi haciéndome enojar y hervir por dentro

-valla Karin hasta hoy lo más desagradable que me había pasado era llegar tarde pero no me imagine cruzarme contigo pensé que estarías drogándote o algo.- le comente con la mejor indiferencia posible

-mira quien lo dice la señorita manipuladora, que a todos sus maestros se los trae en la bolsa con su sonrisa fingida y sus bueno modales que no es más que una perra mentirosa.- me lo decía cada vez más acercándose a mi

-mentirosa yo, me lo dice la chica que engaño a su novio diciéndole que estaba embarazada solo para que no la dejara, como se le dice a eso e.- me burlaba de ella sabiendo las cosas que esto podría traer

-mira tú pequeña…..- no término de hablar porque apareció la vieja señora maestra de química

(sabía que me estaba buscando una pelea con esa chica pero no es mi culpa ella siempre, siempre empieza todo no sé lo que tiene en mi contra pero parece que cada vez que me ve quiere una pelea y no me gusta pelear digo la aguante 6 años pero ya no pude más y a los 12 vino mi primera pelea con ella que me valió para una suspensión de 1 día)

-señoritas Hikari, Karin me alegra que estén tan cómodamente hablando pero ya pasaron 15 minutos de la hora de entrada saben lo que significa falta ahora entren y cállense.- nos dijo la vieja señora con la más fría de sus miradas

(Genial una falta todo por esta chica tan, aaaaaaaa como me cae mal, entre al salón y me senté junto a mis amigos que al verme entrar junto con Karin se imaginaron lo que paso así que simplemente me senté a escuchar la clase, ya cuando paso la clase pensé que karin vendría a buscar pelea pero solo se levantó y se fue con sus amigos)

-¿Ahora que te dijo kari?- me pregunto Daivis con una mirada de preocupación

-Lo mismo de siempre ella buscando pelea y por más que trato no puedo evitar estas peleas entre nosotras.- no pude hacer más que desplomarme en mi pupitre mientras suspiraba

-no has tratado de ignorarla simplemente, dicen que si ignoras a un bullí se termina aburriendo.- comento TK como si esa se fuera la solución a todos mis problemas

-TK 6 años tratando de ignorarla, 6 años donde solo obtuve insultos y golpes hasta que finalmente reaccione a sus insultos y sabes por mas mal que se oye me hizo sentir liberada.- les dije con una ligera sonrisa al recordar ese momento

-bueno Kari que se le va a hacer a veces ahí personas con las que simplemente nunca nos vamos a llevar bien y con los que simplemente tendremos que aprender a tolerar.- comento Daivis mientras le daba unas palmaditas a TK en su espalda

-si kari no importa lo irritante y molesto que sea a veces no puedes hacer más que evitar tirarle un diente.- le respondió mientras se quitaba a Daivis de su espalda

-Tirarme un diente como si pudieras niño bonito.- se lo dijo casi en su rostro

-déjate venir jugadorcillo de 5ta a ver si como hablas peleas.- le dijo TK quitándose su sombrero

-ustedes dos se me calman y se me sientan, que ahorita no estoy para estar soportando sus peleas.- grite con todo el enojo que tenía acumulado dejando a mis dos amigos espantados.- perdonen chicos pero es que no me siento muy bien y no quiero que mis amigos se separen

-kari no te preocupes quizás Daivis y yo pelemos a cada rato pero nunca vamos a dejarte sola y menos cuando nos necesitas.- comento con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba

-si kari, Takeru tiene razón quizás nosotros pelemos siempre pero somos tus amigos ante todo y siempre estaremos contigo, así que ya no te molestes más si.- me habla con su voz más profunda y tranquilizadora

-tontos saben que no puedo estar molesta con ustedes y menos cuando hemos sido amigos por tantos años ya.- les dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-no puedo creer que después de tantos años Hikari siga jugando así con ustedes dos y que ustedes sean lo suficientemente idiotas para seguir como perritos atrás de ella solo para que los use.- interrumpió esa tipa "karin" con toda su banda atrás de ella y su mirada socarrona

-enserio karin estas molesta por eso o es porque yo te rechace cuando te me declaraste hace 5 años o simplemente porque tus "amigos" solo están contigo porque te tienen miedo.- le dijo Daivis poniéndose frente a mi

-no Daivis te equivocas ella está enojada porque yo la rechace hace 3 años.- también le dijo TK poniéndose frente a mi

-¿y porque la rechazamos TK?.- Daivis puso una cara como si estuviese pensando

-a ya recuerdo por kari, porque ella es mil veces mejor que tú en cada sentido.- se burló TK haciendo a Karin rabiar

-ya los veré con esa ricita cuando descubran la clase de chica que tienen como amiga y vean lo perra que es Hikari Yagami.- termino gritando Karin antes de darse vuelta e irse

-eso vete Karin no te queremos aquí.- le grito Daivis lo más fuerte que pudo

(Ya no dije nada mas solo me quede mirando por la ventana mientras mis amigos platicaban entre ellos de karin, aún sigo sin entender porque karin me odia tanto que le abre echo o es acaso como dijo Daivis simplemente hay personas a las que no les caes bien quizás sea eso, ya me quiero ir quiero ver a mi hermano)

(Karin POV)

(Estúpida perra dos caras jodio mi día y cuando quise darle su bofetada se apareció esa perra grande a defenderla, no puedo entender como Daivis y TK la siga defendiendo no peor aún no sé cómo ellos me pudieron rechazar por esa perra que solo busca la manera de arruinarme la vida pero uno de estos días me vengare de ella, tendré que volver a la tenebrosa tienda de la vieja señora espero que esta vez sí encuentre algo que sirva)

-karin mi clienta favorita como te va.- me hablo de la nada esa señora toda rara siempre me ponía la piel de gallina

-no estoy muerta así que bien creo y solo estoy buscando algo para vengarme de una tipa.- le comente de espaldas viendo sus cosas raras

-si mi querida niña yo tengo cosas para eso que buscas exactamente.- me dijo desde lejos mientras yo seguía en lo mío

-algo quiero que me pague tantos años de penas y humillaciones, yo quiero….. ¿Qué es esto?.- le grite viendo un libro muy interesante que en la portada tenía un corazón roto

-eso mi querida niña es el libro del corazón, trae algunas viejas pócimas tanto de amor como de desamor.- la oía cada vez más ceca de mi

-y son eficaces.- le dije mientras maquinaba una idea en mi cabeza para finalmente vengarme de Yagami

-claro que si niña aunque te diré que no son pociones nada fáciles de hacer.- me dijo con una sonrisa extraña

-lo llevo.- le dije pensando en mi venganza

-no es nada barato.- se me quedo viendo expectante

-créame si el resultado es como imagino no tendrá precio alguno.- le dije mientras sacaba todo el dinero que traía finalmente Hikari Yagami, finalmente te arrepentirás de lo que me has echo

-muy bien chiquilla aunque me apiado de la pobre chica que está en tu lista.- murmuro viendo hacia el suelo aquella escalofriante anciana

(Tras finalizar mi transacción Salí con el viejo libro rumbo a mi casa sin querer detenerme ni por un instante ya que lo que venía sería muy divertido, así que apresure mi camino a casa y al llegar note el viejo auto de mama perfecto esta mujer seguro querrá discutir conmigo sin razón)

-ya vine- grite al aire esperando no tener respuesta alguna pero lamentablemente salió de su habitación mi madre con su botella de vodka y su cigarro

-qué hora es esta de llegar pequeña perra ya sabes que tú tienes que venir directo a casa después de la escuela para hacerme la comida.- termino tomando un sorbo de su bebida antes de verme con el ceño fruncido

-perdóname por no ser tu esclava pero yo tengo una vida.- le conteste poniéndome firme ante ella hace mucho que deje de tenerle miedo

-tu una vida no me hagas reír que vida tendrías tu si no tienes ni amigos, ni novio, ni nada en esta vida solo me tienes a mi tu afligida madre que trabaja duro todo el día por ti.- me grito como si fueran ciertas sus palabras

-cielos tienes razón mama te debes cansar mucho en tu trabajo como cajera, no espera te debes de cansar mucho acostándote con tu jefe para que te de unos centavos extra.

-no me puedes hablar así pequeña perra yo soy tu madre.- me grito con todo su enojo posible quizás causado un poco por su alcoholismo

-y que vas a hacer acusarme con papa….. Cierto que él te abandono hace muchos años cuando te dejo por una mujer 10 años más joven y mucho mejor persona.- en ese momento la vi derramar una lagrima, no sé por qué pero disfrutaba hacer llorar a esa perra abusadora.- y espero que disfrutes seguir haciéndome daño porque tan pronto cumpla 18 me largare de esta casa como mi hermano

-si claro tu querido hermano te refieres a ese que jugo contigo que te lleno de promesas solo para llevarte a la cama….. que te prometió sacarte de aquí, darte una buena vida ja eso fue hace un año y nunca más lo volvimos a ver ya para este momento tienes que saberlo el contigo no quería más que metértela solo quería llevarte a la cama y tu muy estúpidamente lo creíste me da risa que tan patética te hizo ver.- se reía de mí y esta vez era yo la que quería llorar.- entiéndelo niña estas destinada a ser como yo ningún hombre jamás te tomara enserio solo jugaran contigo

-cállate, cállate, cállate.- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría a mi habitación a llorar

-recuerda no eres más que una basura patética a la que nadie nunca amara.- la escuchaba gritar mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi habitación directo a llorar mientras golpeaba la pared de concreto de mi habitación mientras reía eufóricamente no entiendo por qué pero había algo en el dolor que me hacía sentir mejor seguí y seguí hasta que mis manos ya no aguantaban el dolor.-me asegurare que alguien siempre me ame

(Cuando termine mi pequeño desahogo saque mi nuevo libro y comencé a ojearlo había pociones de todo tipo de amistad, cariño, amor y desamor rápidamente fui a las de amor donde encontré todavía más pociones, amor fraternal (como no tuve esto hace un año cuando el aún estaba aquí), amor parental (como si esto me interesara quizás hace 10 años pero ahora no) y finalmente pasiones de amor aunque hay algunas muy inútiles ya que se acaban con un beso del verdadero amor o con el pasar del tiempo o si no se consuma el amor (quien sería tan tonto para usar estas tienen tantas fallas), aquí esta clásico la última página "amor hasta la muerte" como lo dice esta opción es súper efectiva ya que para cancelarla es necesario una poción de desamor súper fuerte o la muerte de cualquiera de las dos partes perfecto….. ahora necesito muchas cosas seguro que con la vieja señora las consigo excepto estos dos: 20 mililitros de la sangre de quien se enamorara (yo) y la esencia de a quien se enamorara….. me pregunto de quien será, quien le dolerá más a kari tendré que pensarlo una cosa es segura me asegurare de que Hikari Yagami sufra como nunca lo ha hecho)

(El día siguiente me encontraba sentada mientras veía a la señorita perfección tan alegre con Daivis y TK yo trataba de decidirme a quien de los dos le dolería más que usara pero ninguno parecía apto digo ninguno de los dos tenía el corazón de kari me pregunto quién)

-qué suerte tiene Yagami no lo crees- escuche la voz de mi amiga hablando regresándome a la realidad

-suerte de que hablas.- le pregunte con curiosidad sin saber a qué había venido ese comentario

-pues ella no solo tiene a esos dos.- dijo señalando a

Daivis y TK.- si no también tiene al chico más guapo que he visto como su hermano

-¿de quién hablas?.- le pregunte incrédula no sabía para nada que Hikari tenía un hermano

-enserio no lo sabes pues el Taichi Yagami.- señalo a un chico que iba llegando alto, guapo, sonrisa encantadora y con uniforme del club de futbol increíble tan parecido a…

-ese es el hermano de kari enserio.- por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo

-si enserio no puedo creer que no lo supieras están juntos a cada rato ella lo quiere mucho digamos que él es no solo su mejor amigo si no también gran parte de su vida.- esas palabras creo que ya tenía mi objetivo claro bienvenido a nuestro juego Taichi Yagami

(Taichi Yagami POV)

(Finalmente termino el entrenamiento mejore mi velocidad algo bueno, y al equipo también le va increíble a este paso nada nos detendrá de ser campeones del torneo…. Mi último torneo y ya finalmente iré a la universidad, tan rápido pasa el tiempo ahora me iré dejare mi casa aún no se adonde pero sé que será doloroso tener que dejar todo atrás incluyendo a kari, la amo tanto pero sé que lo mejor para nosotros es alejarnos así quizás la deje de amar, creo que ambos sabíamos que un día lo nuestro tenía que acabar y que mejor momento que ahora que nos separaremos estoy seguro que ella encontrara a alguien que amar y yo….. Yo seguiré ahí para apoyarla pero mientras es paso quiero disfrutar de nuestro amor prohibido)

-ya llegue a la casa…..mama….kari hay alguien aquí.- grite sin recibir respuesta alguna lo que se me hacía raro pues era para que mama y kari estuviesen aquí pero en fin iré quitarme esta ropa tan sudada, en mi recorrido mi habitación pude escuchar unos sollozos de la habitación de mi hermana, nunca me ha gustado escucharla llorar tengo que hacer algo.- kari estas bien

-si Tai no te preocupes, estoy bien.- escuchaba su voz cortada sabía que no todo estaba bien así que sin importarme nada entre y la vi hay tan triste su ropa manchada por sus lágrimas.- te dije que estaba bien no debiste de entrar

-kari como ignorar cuando lloras sabes que no me gusta, ahora dime que te pasa porque lloras.-l e dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro.- y no digas "nada" porque ya estamos muy grandes para eso

-está bien se trata de Karin no lo entiendo porque me odia, que le hice.- comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras se aferraba a mi

-hermana otra vez esta chica karin llevas literalmente más de la mitad de tu vida peleada con ella y nunca me has dejado conocerla, ni me has contado de ella así que por fin me dirás quién es esa chica.- la mire directo al rostro esperando sacr algo de ella

-no es nadie solo una chica que me odia pero no dejare que eso me afecte seré fuerte.- se levantó rápidamente obviamente dejando de lado el tema en fin algún día me contara de esa chica

-Tai

-Si kari

-tu nunca me dejaras verdad pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo.- me tomo por sorpresa como si supiera que nuestro tiempo juntos se acaba

-claro que si nunca te dejare sola porque te amo.- tenía que mentirle yo la amaba pero de estar siempre juntos solo el destino lo sabia

-gracias.- me dijo antes de darme un ligero beso.- por cierto te llego una carta de la universidad de aceptación y mama se fue a comprarte un pastel no debe tardar

(Antes de que pudiera decirle algo salió de su habitación, claro ahora lo entiendo todo con que eso fue lo que la puso a llorar, no fue Karin fue que el irme lejos la matara….. no Tai no pienses así tu sabes que su relación no tiene futuro y que tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse eso es lo correcto, pero a veces lo correcto duele)

/a la tarde siguiente/

(Estúpidos solo me dejaron una toalla para secarme el sudor, carajo después de ayer nada me sale bien ya debo dejar de pensar en Hikari, demonios tengo que correr o llegare tarde a casa no puedo creer que…carajo ahora arroye a un niña)

-discúlpame no me di cuenta te encuentras bien.- le dije mientras me levantaba

-creo que no, me torcí mi mano.- me decía esa pobre chica mientras se tocaba su mano

-espera, esto te hará sentir algo mejor.- tome su muñeca y le aplique un poco del ungüento que siempre traía para mis torceduras y con la toalla la use como venda.- toma llévate el ungüento y ponte algo de hielo para bajar la inflamación y si después de bañarte de sigue doliendo aplícate un poco mas

-gracias por tu ayuda.- me dijo aquella chica mirándome directo a los ojos muy bonita ella la verdad cabello pelirrojo en dos coletas, unos bonitos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tan pura seguro esta chica tenia miles de pretendientes

-no por nada, además fue mi culpa, me llamo Taichi por cierto- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-mucho gusto yo soy karin, gusto en conocerte.- me dijo sonriendo todavía más.- me tengo que ir tengo que ayudarle a mi mama con la comida adiós.- corrió antes de que le pudiera decir algo

(karin….. karin será acaso….. no creo Hikari me ha descrito a una muy diferente Karin que es la que la molesta , me dijo que es muy mala y esa chica me pareció todo menos eso, quizás solo sea una coincidencia, si eso debe ser)

(Karin POV)

(Funciono engañe al hermano de Hikari valió la pena ponerme esta ropa tan infantil y tan rosa odio el rosa pero al menos conseguí la toalla con su sudor finalmente tengo la esencia ya puedo terminar la pócima ahora lo más difícil 20 mililitros de mi sangre….. cuchillo listo un ligero corte y será todo…. Recuerda lo que te decía tu hermano "si te cortas solo sonríe y ríete te ayudara a aliviar el dolor"

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA.- sentía el filo en mi mano mientras dejaba mi salir mi sangre que caía en un pequeño baso de esos que se usan para tomar jarabe, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y trataba de ignorar el dolor.- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.- listo de echo después de un tiempo se sintió lindo me pregunto si será igual de divertido si se lo hiciera a otra persona quizás lo averigüe luego

(después de detener el sangrado y ponerme una venda comencé a mesclar todos los ingredientes que compre en la tienda de la vieja señora, mi sangre tan roja y tan mía y por último la esencia de Tai un poco de sudor de un jugador de futbol, ahora que esta la esencia debo buscar cómo hacer que Tai la ingiera sin que sospeche… lo tengo un muffin… según esta cosa solo se debe ingerir 100 mililitros como máximo si no la victima podría morir de amor muy bien es hora de cocinar)

/al dia siguiente/

(Hay esta y viene solo perfecto tardo mucho en despegarse de Hikari pero por fin lo hizo es hora de darle el muffin y asegurarme que lo coma estúpida pócima no me falles ahora)

-Hola taichí.- me puse frente a él sonriéndole

-a karin eres tú a que debo la sorpresa.- me miro expectante como si no creyera volverme a ver

-primero quería darte las gracias por ayudarme ayer y quería devolverte tu toalla la lave bien no te preocupes.- le dije dándole esa tonta toalla.- también me gustaría darte esto en muestra de mi agradecimiento es un muffin de chocolate

-no tenías por qué molestarte.- me dio su más grande sonrisa mientras lo mordía y yo ya no podía aguantar la expectación.- esta delicioso muchas gracias

-no hay porque, oye si no te molesta me gustaría darte mi numero digo si algún día quieres llamarme.- mi tono no pudo salir más cortado mientras extendía el papelito

-a si gracias yo…a…te llamare.- acaso estaba nervioso será por mi o por algo más. Acaso tiene novia, no importa con esa poción Taichí será mío

-bueno supongo que te veré por ahí.- me dispuse a correr para salir de ahí, pero mejor camine lentamente sin verlo este era el primer paso de mi plan para destruir a Hikari Yagami y era muy dulce

(Bueno queridos lectores finalmente volví con este nuevo proyecto algo diferente a los anteriores dejando de lado el romance e introduciendo un personaje de mi imaginación aunque basado en varios personajes que he visto, tratare de publicar tan pronto pueda siendo todo me despido y nos leemos después)


	2. con la enemiga en casa

Cap. 2: con la enemiga en casa

(Que raro recuerdo haber llegado ayer a casa y sentirme cansado luego fui a la cama y…. ahora estoy aquí sentado en el sillón creo que tendría que salir de aquí algo no está bien, me tengo que ir de aquí)

-Heeeeermanito ya te vas no quieres jugar un poco conmigo.- voltee estaba ella mi hermana usando nada.- vamos hermanito ven a jugar conmigo

-yo…a kari que haces, nuestros padres podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.- me excusaba de ella ya que no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos

-de que hablas Tai nuestros padres no están en casa además ellos nos apoyan siempre.- enserio no sabía de qué estaba hablando.- vamos Tai después podemos hacer lo que quieras

-kari, creo que tengo que salir de aquí yo a creo que necesito irme debo…yo.- no sabía porque pero sentía que debía salir de ahí algo no estaba bien aunque quedarme aquí con kari así solo los dos

-vamos Tai porque te quieres ir, me quieres dejar ya no quieres estar conmigo porque tienes tanto deseo de irte de mi lado.-me miro a los ojos es como si ella leyera mi mente.- acaso ya no me amas

-claro que te amo kari pero lo nuestro no puede ser tenemos que separarnos algún día, no podemos estar juntos siempre.- me rompía el alma pero sabía que era lo cierto y lo correcto

-pero Tai si te quedas aquí conmigo jamás nos tendremos que separar, si te quedas aquí conmigo nunca creceremos y podremos amarnos para la eternidad, que me dices te quedas.- me lo decía mientras me extendía su mano

-yo.- no sabía que pensar quizás ella tiene razón yo quiero quedarme con ella y si quedarme aquí es la solución, si quedarme aquí me garantizara estar con kari para siempre.- lo hare me quedare aquí contigo para siempre

(Kari POV)

(Donde estará mi hermano que raro que aún no despierte si el siempre despierta primero quizás mi mama lo mando a comprar algo si es lo más seguro)

-mama has visto a mi hermano porque no lo encuentro por ningún lado.- le dije a mi madre quien lavaba los platos

-tu hermano se despertó muy temprano y se fue a la escuela me dijo que tenía que irse porque tenía cosas en su escuela muy importantes por lo que solo tomo una manzana y salió, pobre de mi hijo con tantas presiones por la universidad se debe de estar volviendo loco.- escuche mientras la veía con su mirada soñadora viendo por la ventana

-mama que pasaría si mi hermano no quisiera irse a estudiar a la universidad del sur y prefiriese quedarse aquí en odiaba.- le pregunte con curiosidad esperando que no enloqueciera con mi pregunta pues yo bien sé que para mis padres el que tai tuviese una beca en la universidad del sur una de las mejores de Japón

-hija tu sabes que estudiar ahí es el sueño de tu hermano y el orgullo de tu padre y mío por lo que es muy difícil creer que tu hermano quiera otra cosa.- me dijo mi madre muy segura de sí misma parecía que no le pasara por la cabeza que tai no quisiera ir a aquella universidad…. Porque él no quería verdad?- además hija si tu te pones a estudiar tan bien como hasta ahora no tendras problema en ir ahí también y yo tendre mas para presumirle a mis amigas

-si mama también me gustaría ir ahí y enorgullecerlos.- le comente mientras me levantaba de mi silla y tomaba mi mochila.- bueno mama es la hora de que parta a la escuela quizás ahí encuentre a mi hermano nos veremos en la tarde

(Finalmente Salí de mi casa y comencé el trayecto a la escuela a ritmo lento pero la pregunta seguía en mi cabeza porque mi hermano desapareció si él nunca se iba sin mí me pregunto a donde habrá ido espero que no cometa ninguna tontería)

(Karin POV)

(Desperté ante el ruido de mi alarma y cuando finalmente desperté me di cuenta de que día era habían pasado las horas necesarias y Taichí finalmente debe estar bajo el efecto de la poción ahora a llamarlo… demonios no me dio su número yo se lo di a el ahora que hago)

Tiri tiri tiri

(Un mensaje me pegunto si será del estoy nerviosa porque acaso de verdad me gusta tai acaso después de un año de agonía finalmente me siento bien quizás con él pueda tener una vida normal quizás con tai podría cumplir las promesas que él me hizo antes de abandonarme y si es necesario m quitare a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino)

?- 6:55: Hola buenos días como estas soy taichí me recuerdas nos conocimos ayer

Yo-6:55: si claro que te recuerdo cómo has estado

Tai-6:55: Yo bien…. te llamaba porque bueno desde ayer no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y bueno me preguntaba si quisieras que nos viéramos antes de las clases

Yo-6:56: claro me encantaría

Tai-6:56: dime dónde vives y yo te paso a recoger

….

Yo-6:58: no te molestes, que te parece si nos vemos a las 7:30 en el parque cerca de la escuela

Tai-6:58: me encantaría nos veremos pronto

Yo-6:59: si nos vemos

(Si funciono, perfecto ahora Taichí Yagami es mío ahora veré como reacciona Hikari a que este saliendo con su hermanito estoy segura que le dará un infarto hahahah eso sería tan cómico en fin necesito ponerme más de esa estúpida ropa tan rosa y femenina como la odio pero ya no tengo tendré que robar un poco más…..finalmente encontré un poco más de esa estúpida ropa y Salí al encuentro de Tai la verdad no me gusta andar en estos barrios con esta ropa este lugar es tan peligroso y ya no tengo a mi hermano que me proteja él siempre estuvo para mí siempre me defendió, aún recuerdo la primera vez que el me defendió)

/Flashback/

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tienes que admitir que fue gracioso.-escuche su risa cada vez más grande

-que tiene de gracioso que esos 4 tipos te rompieran la cara.- le pregunte extrañada a veces mi hermano tenía un sentido del humor tan extraño

-no ves lo gracioso probé un punto logre hacer que esas personas demostraran su verdadera cara esos falsos religiosos que se creen superiores y nos quieren juzgar pero ellos no tienen fe ellos de verdad no creen así que lo que yo hice fue presionarlos hasta que se rompió su falsa mascara.- me decía con una gran sonrisa

-fue por eso que mientras te pateaban en el suelo tu solo te reías histéricamente, la verdad hermano a veces creo que tu estás loco.-le comente mientras miraba al suelo de verdad a veces no lo entendía

-que no lo ves hermana todos estamos locos la única diferencia es que yo no temo admitirlo a diferencia del mundo y la falsa sociedad me llaman loco solo porque no sigo el plan de la sociedad porque soy autentico y espero que tu hermanita también lo seas y no dejes que el mundo te rompa.- era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan serio él siempre se reía y burlaba de lo demás

-de que hablas.- le pregunte extrañada no sabía de qué hablaba a veces no comprendía sus palabras

-estas muy pequeña tienes 10 años aun no lo comprendes ya has visto las porquerías que este mundo nos ha mandado solo es necesario que lo proceses y cuando tengas conciencia de ello te darás cuenta de lo mismo que yo.- me dijo mientras sonreía.- pero recuerda que aun cuando veas todo lo malo y la mierda de este mundo no dejes que te pisoteen pisotéalos tú, no dejes que se burlen de ti y recuerda si la vida te da la espalda apuñálalos tres veces HAHAHAHAHA

-pero yo….

-pero miren que tenemos aquí si esta pequeña niña es hermosa y porque tan sola.- escuche a un tipo desde las zonas oscuras era un tipo gigantesco y se ve que estaba drogado

-HAHAHAHA amigo, amigo, amigo perdona mi interrupción pero ella no viene sola yo estoy aquí y no me gusta que me ignoren.- m dijo poniéndose frente a mí con "la sonrisa" aquella cosa que todos me dicen que es horrorosa pero que para mí es increíble me da confianza y diversión estoy segura que él lo arreglara todo

-pero tu pequeña rata que crees que estas asiendo mejor te vas de aquí antes que te rompa los huesos.- ese drogadicto dijo con aire de suficiencia

-HAHAHAH me da risa tu idiotez quería jugar un poco contigo pero mañana tengo que ir a clases así que.- escuche a mi hermano mientras ese tipo se le acercaba enfurecido y mi hermano metía su mano en su sudadera

-y que hará una nenita como tu.- él le grito en su cara mientras mi hermano no paraba de sonreír

-sabes siempre quise saber si los efectos de las drogas ten evita el dolor ahora lo veré.- en el momento en que el tipo se distrajo mi hermano saco una vieja navaja y se la enterró al menos 5 veces.- HAHHAHAHAHAH y tu confianza donde esta donde está el tipo grande no eres más que un perro y así morirás como un perro HAHAHAHAHAH

-hermano ya está muerto mejor vámonos de aquí.- le dije acercándome lentamente a él.-

-tienes razón este perro ya no nos molestara vámonos de aquí.- me tendió su mano con esos guantes para el frio llenos de sangre aun y su macabra sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me atrae tanto por eso la tome sin titubear.- que tienes te noto rara

-yo es que…. se que te he visto matar antes y a veces es divertido pero que no dicen todos que matar es malo.- esa duda la traía desde hace mucho, el solo me miro y amplio mas su sonrisa

-si matar es malo pero solo si lo haces por cosas torpes como robar o algo así, sin en cambio hay tres razones válidas para matar. Ya sea por proteger a alguien como ahora, por probar un punto como el de la verdadera cara de esos tipos de hace rato y finalmente el mejor por un chiste siempre recuerda eso y si lo haces lo mejor es disfrutarlo no tengas miedo solo sonríe y ríe que al final todo es un juego.- después de eso me volvió a sonreír y seguimos caminando creo que sus palabras siempre estarán conmigo así como lo que siento por el mi héroe

/FIN FLASHBACK/

(Después de ese día comprendí mejor a mi hermano y a partir de entonces me volví más fuerte más valiente pero sobre todo seguí su consejo y no deje que nada me detuviera de conseguir lo que quiero)

-hola tu.- escuche detrás mío esa voz dulce y al voltear lo vi ahí con esa hermosa sonrisa

-Taichí Yagami, gusto en saludarte, que te trae por aquí.- le dije aunque obviamente yo ya sabía la respuesta

-es que desde ayer no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, yo no sé cómo explicarlo pero solo sé que te amo y si tu corazón está libre me gustaría ser aquel que este contigo…. quieres ser mi novia.- me dijo tomando mis manos y viéndome a los ojos

-Taichí yo también no he podido sacarte de mí cabeza me encantaría ser tu novia pero que tu no tenías una…

-terminare con ella, por estar contigo terminare con quien se interponga entre nosotros

-es enserio Tai cualquier chica que se interponga entre nosotros, tu terminaras con ella.- le pregunte con mi voz más inocente que podía fingir ya era mío

-si claro que lo hare, por ti hare cualquier cosa.-finalmente lo tenía en mis manos

-entonces si Taichí Yagami seré tu novia.- me abalance a sus brazos mientras le daba un gran beso, él era increíble pero no sentía esa chispa la misma chispa que con….

-no sabes me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.- si el supiera la verdad

(Hikari POV)

(que raro en todo el día no pude ver a mi hermano lo único raro que vi fue a Karin con una ropa muy extraña bueno digo para ella llevaba una blusa rosa sin mangas igual que una bonita falda blanca y su cabello muy bien peinado que raro y no fui la única en notarlo todos los hombres del salón también lo hicieron incluso sorprendí Daivis y Takeru mirándola un par de veces que raro aunque debía de admitir que Karin era muy bonita quizás más que yo, eso no importa ahora lo importante es saber que paso con Tai ya son las 12 y aun no regresa mama me dijo que no me preocupara que quizás este con sus amigos pero no lo creo él siempre me avisa cuando va a hacer eso)

-Hikari sigues despierta.- lo escuche era mi hermano no podía confundirme y al voltearme lo vi se veía muy raro

-si yo estaba preocupada por ti.- le dije tratando de acercarme a él para abrazarlo pero el solo me paso de largo

-no tenías por qué hacerlo yo ya no soy un niño por el que te tengas que preocupar así que ya vuelve a dormir.- me dijo lo más frio que nunca lo había escuchado

-no te molestes conmigo Tai yo solo…. Te amo y me preocupa lo que pase contigo

-esa es la cuestión kari yo ya no te amo así que da por terminado lo nuestro.- me soltó esa bomba y yo ya no….yo como paso esto

-t…tai que PORQUE, si apenas hace unos días me dijiste que me amabas entonces como ahora me dices que ya no más respóndeme.- cada vez elevaba más mi voz tenía que saber que era esta locura

-no sé qué paso solo sé que ya no te amo.- me dijo secamente sin ninguna emoción

-pero tai nosotros...

-Hikari por favor de verdad alguna vez pensaste en un nosotros podría existir escúchalo bien el nosotros nunca tendría futuro con el tiempo nos separaríamos porque lo nuestro no puede ser, está mal y está prohibido y ahora hasta mañana.- me volvió a pasar y me dejo ahí sola

(Después de incontables minutos solo tuve la suficiente fuerza para llegar a mi habitación y llorar en silencio sin entender que acababa de pasar como el amor de mi vida me había terminado y yo, yo no pude hacer)

7/2 semanas después/

(semana dos vuelvo de la escuela de nuevo tai no me acompaña de echo estas últimas semanas el ya no me habla si no es para saludarme o para informarme algo que le paso, que le paso es lo que aún me pregunto qué le paso y ahora solo me queda mi gato miko y esta foto generalmente nunca la saco de su escondite por temor a que la vean pero ahora es cuando más la necesito, aquel día en que fuimos al parque de diversiones y aunque él no quería nos tome esta foto donde lo besaba es la foto más peligrosa que tengo pero no me atrevo a destruirla no sé lo que pasaría si mis padres la vieran)

-me da gusto finalmente conocer a la novia de mi pequeño.- que acaba de decir mi madre

-es un placer finalmente conocerla señora yagami.- esa voz es…. No, no puede ser

(Rápidamente metí la foto bajo mi almohada y Salí rápido para encontrar a…Karin del brazo de mi hermano, no, no puede ser entonces Taichí me dejo por esa….por esa zorra, rápidamente fui a su encuentro y al verme Karin me sonrió con una aparente sonrisa amigable pero sabía que en el fondo se burlaba de mi ella me lo quito y se regocijaba de ello, maldita que ganas tengo de abofetearla pero sé que sería lo peor que podría hacer ahora)

-mira hija ella es Karin la novia de tu hermano es muy hermosa no lo crees.- mi madre no dejaba de sonreír mientras yo sentía mi corazón romperse pieza a pieza

-si mama lo es.- sentía ganas de golpearla pero adelantándoseme miko le gruño y trato de rasguñarla bonito gatito te diste cuenta que es un zorra

-Miko gato malo, perdónalo Karin él no es así regularmente lo sacare quizás necesita un poco de aire fresco.- dijo mi hermano mientras levantaba a mi pobre defensor y lo echaba a la calle

-así que Karin como conociste a mi hermano.- le pregunte a aquella pelirroja mentirosa, con ese hermoso vestido que de seguro no es suyo y esa sonrisa tan falsa yo conozco a la verdadera Karin y no es remotamente esta chica

-bueno fue una historia graciosa, yo iba caminando rumbo a mi casa cuando tu hermano me choco y después de ayudarme con mi torcedura de tobillo nos hicimos buenos amigos.- cada palabra la decía dulcemente como podía mentir así de bien

-eso es muy cierto y desde el primer momento que la vi me dije esta es la chica de mi vida.- me enfermaron esas palabras como tenía el cinismo de decir aquellas cosas horribles cuando hace poco me dijo que me amaba, sino fuera porque mis padres están aquí le reclamaría tantas cosas

(Karin POV)

(Finalmente pude levantarme de la mesa, es una familia perfecta todos se quieren mucho eso me hace rabiar porque no pude yo tener una vida así un papa trabajador que me quiera, una mama dulce que me enseñara cosas y todo lo tiene esa tipa Hikari por eso la odio tanto ella tiene todo lo que yo no, lo que nunca podre tener por eso me quedare con todo lo que tenga me pregunto qué sucios secretos esconderá en su cuarto)

(Maldita tipa tiene una habitación perfecta también con joyas hermosas, solo no las robo porque mi hermano me dijo que hasta para robar se necesita un chiste y no se me ocurre nada, pero aparte de eso no nada sobre saliente, ni drogas, ni condones usados, o un amigo consolador enserio esta tipa no tiene ningún secreto sucio tiene o que hace ella en…. Que es esto debajo de su almohada no lo puedo creer que hilarante la santa Hikari Yagamin teniendo una relación incestuosa esto lo tienen que saber todos…. aunque esto me podría servir para después no me la puedo llevar o Hikari sabría le tomare foto con mi celular grasias tecnología, estas acabada Hikari estasacabada)

-todo bien Karin.- escuche el grito desde abajo era momento de regresar

-si señora yagami todo bien ya voy.- era momento de volver a fingir dame fuerzas hermanito, dame fuerzas

….2 HORAS DESPUES…..

(Hikari POV)

-muchas gracias señora yagami por todo fue un gran honor conocerla y espero verla pronto

-no hija al contrario me alegra que mi hijo encontrara a una chica tan amable como tú y ya sabes que esta es tu casa para cuandio quieras.- le dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa esa tipa también logro ganarse a mi madre

-bueno mama acompañare a Karin a su casa regreso al rato.- mi hermano comento tomando sus llaves

-adios señor y señora yagami adiós Hikari

(Me dio esa sonrisa yo la conocía bien era la sonrisa de cuando me jodia como odiaba a esa tipa, una, dos, tres, horas pasaron eran ya las 2 de la mañana y yo sentada aquí esperando enserio le habrá pasado algo o que estará haciendo no creo que… no él no lo haría y menos con esa tipa)

-Hikari porque estas despierta a esta hora.- esa voz me sorprendió tanto pero era tai que estaba detrás de mí

-yo…a. Hola…te estaba esperando

-esperándome no sé si lo sepas pero ya tengo 18 años no hay necesidad de que me estés esperando ahora hasta mañana.- me dijo seriamente mientras pasaba junto a mi

-espera ahí.- se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme.- quiero saber porque la elegiste a ella

-porque la amo así de simple y sencillo, no escuchaste hace rato desde que la vi me encanto.- esas palabras me rompieron el corazón pero me negaba a aceptarlo

-pero porque ella que no sabes que ella me ha hecho la vida imposible los últimos 10 años.- le grite esperando que me comprendiera.- sin embargo su semblante no cambio

-ella me lo conto diferente, me dijo que tú siempre la has molestado por su falta de recursos materiales la verdad hermana me has decepcionado no sabía que te gustaba molestar a la gente más débil que tu.- no podía creer que le dijera esas mentiras y no podía creer que él se las creyera

-eso no fue así ella es la que me molesta ella es la que no me deja en paz enserio le crees más a una extraña que a tu propia hermana.- estaba en ese momento desesperada

-sí, si confió mas en ella ahora entiendo tu odio inexplicable a ella entiendo porque nunca quisiste que la conociera todo era para que no conociera a mi verdadera hermana.- no él no podía decir eso no mi tai

-pero tai donde quedo nuestro amor nuestro futuro nuestra vida juntos.- era mi última jugada recordarle nuestro pasado y lo que soñábamos

-Hikari seamos realistas nuestra relación no tenía futuro, nosotros no podríamos tener una vida juntos nuestra relación solo nos traería odio de nuestros familiares y amigos una imposibilidad de tener familia y más sufrimiento que nada, yo te aprecio mucho pero sabía que a la larga lo mejor era separarnos por eso iba a tomar la universidad del sur para que a la larga nos separáramos.- dijo cambiando su rostro sin expresión por una sonrisa para continuar hablando.- pero ahora la conocí a ella y con ella si puedo tener todo una familia, un futuro una vida y ya viste a mi mama y papa les encanto ella

-pero tai ella

-y lo mejor hermana será que aprendas a llevarte bien con ella porque Karin no saldrá de nuestras vidas, ahora si me disculpas me iré a dormir descansa

(Se fue sin voltear atrás me dejo sola sin saber que pensar acaso es cierto acaso Karin me quito lo que más amaba pero no, no puede ser aquí algo no cuadra mañana mismo hablare con Karin para saber sus intenciones)

/ Al día siguiente/

(Esa maldita bruja desde la mañana que la vi entrar del brazo de mi hermano, desde ese momento tuve gas de saltarle encima por quitármelo pero no era el momento, tu ve que espera una y otra y otra hora hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y la seguí e guio a la parte trasera de la escuela donde un poco alejadas de los demás alumnos finalmente se volteo y con esa sonrisa loca comenzó a hablar)

-aquí podremos platicar más a gusto no te parece.- me dijo agrandando esa sonrisa perturbadora

-no hay mucho que hablar solo quiero que me digas porque carajos te metiste con mi hermano.- le grite ya no podía contenerme

-cálmate niñita no sé de qué demonios estás hablando tu hermano fue el que me busco a mí y como negarme si él es encantador.- e dijo haciendo una clara burla

-yo….yo solo déjanos en paz tu asunto raro es conmigo déjalo a él en paz.- e pare firme no dejaría que esta tipa se metiera entre nosotros

-dejarlo yo, ni que estuviera loca…. Bueno si lo estoy pero quien no lo está todo el mundo está loco solo que muchos no lo aceptan hasta tú debes tener algún oscuro secreto que te haría enloquecer si el mundo lo supiera.- ella dijo acaso sabe no, no creo que tai le allá dicho de lo que hubo entre nosotros.- pero que se yo HIikari y en cuanto a lo otro no dejare a tu hermano

-esto no es un juego Karin deja a mi hermano o yo soy capaz de…

-de que, que puede hacer la pequeña princesa yagmi no creas que me he vuelto más débil solo por salir con tu hermano tú me conoces bien y sabes que yo no juego así que no me vengas con amenazas falsas pequeña niña .- retrocedí ella tenía razón nunca podría ganarle en fuerza yo…. No me quedaba otra que tragarme el orgullo y rogar

-yo por favor, Karin sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero te lo pido de rodillas deja a mi hermano si me quieres seguir humillando hazlo pero a él no lo metas por favor te los suplico.- agache mi cabeza esperando tocar alguna fibra de su corazón sin en cambio todo lo que conseguí fue una risa maniática como de una película de terror de un manicomio

-hahahahhahaha vamos hikari levántate ten respeto por ti misma yo no voy a dejar a tu hermano si él no quiere él es mi boleto a una buena vida y si para ello tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy adelante.- me dijo con su más cruel y retorcida sonrisa

-yo…yo...tu.- me levante tragándome la ira y me dispuse a salir de ahí vencida

-además no dejaría a tu hermano que es tan increíble en la cama HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.- eso me destrozo e hizo voltear hacia ella ya no pude más ella me quito a tai entonces yo le quitaría un diente no me importaba ya si me daba una golpiza le demostraría que nadie se mete con Hikari Yagami, nadie


	3. crudas verdades y mentiras plasticas

Capítulo 3 crudas verdades y mentiras plásticas

-Hikari Yagami pase el director la está esperando.- escuche la voz de la secretaria y me puse de pie para entrar a la oficina

(una vez en la oficina, la vi Karin con su ojo morado y su labio roto además de su ropa rosa manchada de polvo y su perfecta carita de muñeca con moretones, que curioso cuando empecé a golpearla pensé que le ganaba gracias a mi fuerza pero al verla reírse ante mis golpes me preocupe, entonces lo comprendí me había tendido una trampa lo supe en el momento en que me detuve por un segundo y vi esa escena todos mirándome aterrados, y Karin cubriéndose la cara con una sonrisa de té vencí y lo peor mi hermano había llegado a protegerla a ella, mientras escuchaba la voz de mi maestra diciéndome que parara y bueno así llegue aquí, estuve sentada media hora mientras a Karin la llevaron a la enfermería y posteriormente a declarar lo que paso, sabia sus mentiras diría cosas como que la ataque sin razón o que yo busque la pelea, pero en fin era momento de enfrentarme a esa petulante de Karin)

-señorita yagami lamentamos la demora pero al parecer dejo más lastimada a su compañera de lo que creíamos.- fue lo primero que escuche al entrar por esa puerta mientras tomaba asiento.- así que señorita Yagami creo que sabe el motivo por el que está aquí

-si me doy una idea

-bueno señorita Yagami generalmente pediríamos su declaración pero al tener más de 100 testigos entre ellos dos maestros y su propio hermano además de una filmación creo que ya no es necesario.- lo sabía Karin se aseguró de todo para que no tuviera nada que defenderme.- pero aun así algunas palabras

-si….ella me provoco fue su culpa.- trate de que me creyeran pero era tan difícil

-enserio ella la provoco y exactamente de qué modo esta indefensa señorita la provoco de tal manera que usted le diera tal golpiza cuando ella ni siquiera se defendía

-yo…ahhh.- que decirle no le podía decir que era el hecho que me robo a mi hermano, ni más que se acostó con el Karin me había derrotado una vez más.- no señor yo perdí el control y ataque a Karin de lo que estoy muy arrepentida

-muy bien señorita yagami ahora ofrézcale una disculpa a su compañera para darle un veredicto final.- n ese momento hicieron pasar a Karin entonces le dio la espalda al director y cambio su mirada triste por esa sonrisa sabía que me había ganado y se regodeaba de ello

-yo….yo…Karin.- en ese momento me trague mi orgullo y las ganas de golpéala de nuevo para decirlo.- lo lamento tanto Karin, no volverá a pasar

-no te preocupes Hikari te perdono y lamento mucho si hice o dije algo que te molestara no fue mi intención y espero que seamos amigas, tu que dices la paz.- me extendió la mano y no pude hacer más que tomarla y fingir una sonrisa, no sé cómo a ella se le hace tan fácil mentir

-muy bien señorita Yagami al ver que no tiene antecedentes previos no será expulsada pero por la gravedad de sus acciones será suspendida 1 semana, ahora señorita yagami salga por favor sus padres están afuera esperando y tengo que contarles la situación

(En ese momento con un fuerte suspiro Salí junto con Karin hay vi a mis padres creo que no se podían creer que estuvieran ahí por mí, creo que los había decepcionado y todo por…. Donde esta esa tipa, estaba en la pared creo que esperándome)

-Hikari a que vienes acaso quieres golpearme de nuevo.- me dijo con esa sonrisa santurrona en su rostro

-Ya basta Karin deja de hacerte la victima aquí no hay nadie hablemos en serio.- arremetí contra ella quería respuestas y las quería ahora

-hablar de que Hikari aún no lo ves no hay manera posible de que me venzas y te lo he probado una y otra y otra vez ve tan solo en qué punto estas hice que te suspendieran que la escuela te vea como un monstruo, que tus padres ya no reconozcan a su hija y que tu querido hermano… o te imaginas lo que te dirá como te odian estos momentos por golpear al amor de su vida a la primera mujer en su vida jajajajja.- esas palabras me mataban más y mas

-ya cállate…. O si no yo…. Yo

-tu nada Hikari no me puedes derrotar no eres lo suficientemente inteligente yo aprendí del mejor el me enseñó a jugar con las personas para arruinarlas poco a poco, así que mejor te apartas de mi camino.- acaso era una amenaza u otro juego suyo

-yo…yo

-jajajajjajajaja estaba jugando claro que no te dejare en paz yo acabare contigo y terminaras tan loca como yo o al menos 4 metros bajo tierra.- su sonrisa era maniática por lo que sabía que hablaba en serio

-tu… no serias capaz de matarme…. O si

-no te preocupes si quisiera haberte asesinado lo habría hecho hace muchos, no tu eres mi chiste y no planeo acabarlo ya dependerá de ti si se acaba, ahora Hikari me voy tengo que ir a ver a mi novio para que me consuele.-

(Paso a mi lado mientras reía de nuevo eso quería ella quería que me matara pero porque que que hice, hasta donde llega la maldad de Karin y más importante que fue lo que le causo esto)

/sora pov/

(Las cosas han estado bastante raras últimamente desde matt que ha estado actuando bastante raro a mí alrededor y Tai que…. Bueno extraño se queda corto lo veo más nervioso además de estar muy distante de mí, digo desde que Matt y yo nos hicimos novios se alejó de mi pero aun lo sentía como mi amigo pero ahora solo me saluda y ya…. lo extraño mucho aún no se si tome la decisión correcta al elegir a matt porque los amo a los dos pero con matt todo es más sencillo era un chico guapo, súper popular un príncipe…. Pero con tai todo era complejo por un lado el chico más perseguido de la escuela y aun peor…. esa hermana suya siempre cada vez por delante mío, no me sorprendería que si yo no lo cayese bien a ella tai me dejaría y simplemente yo no quiero tener que competir con nadie)

-sora….sora….sora.- vi entrar a matt a toda prisa

-que pasa matt porque vienes corriendo.- le pregunte al estar tan cerca de mi

-tienes que venir al patio trasero Hikari se está peleando con otra chica.- no podía ser esa Hikari o si

-te refieres a Hikari la hermana de tai, la chica dulce y pequeña por la que tai siempre está preocupado.- no podía creerlo yo no conocía bien a Hikari pero por lo que tai decía ella no le haría daño ni a una mosca

-si es ella corre vamos.- tomo mi mano y corrimos a toda velocidad al patio trasero

-mira allí esta

(Lo que me dijo matt era cierto era Hikari y le estaba partiendo la cara a la otra chica nunca creí que así sería la hermana de tai, hablando de eso donde está el…. Ya lo vi va llegando pero muy tarde los profesores ya las separaron, yo pensé que ya esto era raro pero lo más raro fue ver a taichí irse junto con la otra chica ignorando totalmente a su hermana, que carajos pasa aquí, al separarse la multitud camine con Matt un tramo hasta que…..la curiosidad me venció)

-Oye matt tú conoces mejor a Hikari que yo cierto.- le pregunte mientras formulaba la demás información que quería saber

-conocer… conocer no, digo si la he visto cuando voy a casa de tai además ella es amiga de mi hermano pero nunca he tenido una plática con ella.- perfecto eso no aportaba mucho

-bueno pero de lo que sabes tú te explicas lo que paso hoy digo verla golpeando a esa pobre chica con tanto odio en su irada.- no sabía que pensar lo de hoy no tenía ninguna explicación

-la verdad es que no por lo que se Hikari siempre ha sido una chica linda y dulce pero bueno no sabeos que e hizo la otra chica todos teneos un punto de quiebre.- será cierto quizás deba saber as de esta chica antes de juzgar a Hikari

(habrá pasado más de una hora antes de que volviese tai con una irada de pocos amigos solo se sentó y no comentó nada por las 3 horas de clase que sobraban una vez que la campaña final sonó el tomo sus cosas y corrió a la salida pero lo pude interceptar antes de que lograra salir

-Taichí espera… dinos que paso ahí quien era esa chica que tu hermana ataco porque lo hizo

-mira sora no tengo tiempo para esto así que metete en tus asuntos y no molestes si.- con esas frías y duras palabras

Yo…yo….tai.- cuando me di cuenta tai ya no estaba

-no te preocupes sora debe estar preocupado iré a tratar de hablar con el vuelvo enseguida.- con eso corrió tras tai, enserio que carajos pasa hoy

(Me pregunto si será el karma, será acaso por no haber seguido mis sentimientos será un castigo por estar con matt mientras aun amo a tai acaso será eso)

-oye sora.- tan perdida esta en mis pensamientos que no había notado a Takeru frente a mí

-ohh Takeru no te había notado que haces por aquí

-perdona que te moleste pero venía a ver a buscar a mmi hermano solo que no lo encontré y no sé si sepas donde estará.- me pregunto mientras buscaba a matt con la vista

-matt fue a hablar con taichí ya sabes del problema que tuvo Hikari con esa chica pelirroja

-si yo estuve ahí, llegue con Davis casi al final de esa pelea.- agacho su cabeza mientras hablaba como si no pudiera creer de lo que hablaba

-me sorprendió mucho lo de Hikari no la conozco uy bien pero estaba muy segura que ella no era así.- le comente a TK que seguía con la cara al suelo

-a mí también no solo por lo de Hikari si no porque esa chica Karin ella no era así, ella tuvo un cambio del día a la noche paso de ser la brabucona del salón, principalmente de Hikari a la pobre chica frágil todos en el salón saben que algo paso, muchos dicen que fue que comenzó a salir con tai pero yo creo que hay algo más esa chica no es para fiarse.- todo me lo decía en un tono tan serio para nada parecido al Takeru que conocía

-un minuto, la novia de tai esa chica, Karin verdad así dijiste que se llamaba valla pues desde mi punto de vista si parecía la victima sin poder defenderse y Hikari la chica mala con tanto golpe .- le dije mientras recordaba claramente lo que paso hace unas pocas horas

-eso es otra cosa que no tiene sentido, Karin no es nada como lo que se vio, Karin es excelente peleadora y más suciamente, una vez derribo a una chica del doble de su tamaño y si no la separan la hubiese asesinado, por eso que Hikari le haya ganado tan fácil hay algo ahí que no está bien.- al terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a caminar a la puerta.- sora yo te recomendaría que no te metieras entre lo que esté pasando con Taichí, Hikari y Karin estoy seguro que la verdad no le gustara a nadie….. Por cierto dile a mi hermano que lo estuve buscando

(En ese momento me senté a mirar por la ventana y hundirme en mis pensamientos así que la novia de Tai e me pregunto porque no me dijo nada, y acaso será cierto que Hikari la víctima, será acaso que Karin es la causa del cambio brusco en el comportamiento de Tai y porque Takeru me dijo que quizás la verdad no me gustaría de que verdad habla, no sé y poco me importa averiguare que está pasando nada se le escapa a la poderosa Sora)

-lista para irnos sora.- la voz de matt me hizo saltar porque carajo él y su hermano son tan silenciosos uno de estos días me van a matar

Si matt estoy lista.- tome mi mochila y salimos rumbo a mi casa como cada día

(Pasaron más de 10 minutos de total silencio hasta que finalmente me gano la curiosidad y tuve que preguntarle)

-así que matt que paso con Tai.- le pregunte lo más sutilmente que pude aunque la intriga me ganaba

-es complejo sora…. Me dijo que no sabe qué pasa con su hermana pero que tendría una seria charla con ella, me dijo que Hikari ha estado acosando a Karin y que ya no va a permitirlo más pero más que claro me dejo es que no quiere que nos metamos en sus asuntos

-pero

-no sora taichí me lo dejo bien claro él no quiere que ni tu ni yo nos metamos en esto así que lo mejor para los 3 es que dejemos esto por la paz.- me miro como dejándome claro que no me metiera mas en esto

-está bien.- le dije resignada

-no sora es enserio prométeme que por el amor que nos tenemos dejaras esto por la paz.- me dijo muy serio mientras me sostenía por los brazos y con sus penetrantes ojos queriéndome sacar la verdad

-yo…matt…. está bien matt te prometo que dejare este tema por la paz aunque yo creo que deberíamos ayudar a tai.- suspire mientras bajaba la mirada

-no te preocupes sora estoy seguro que tai por si solo lograra resolver sus problemas.- me dijo mientras se volteaba de nuevo y seguía caminando

(El resto del viaje fue silencioso solo me dejo en mi casa y nos despedimos, al llegar a mi casa solo salude a mi mama y subí a dormir enserio necesitaba descansar)

/sueño/

-entonces que me dices sora quieres ser mi novia

-yo matt….. No sé qué decir… me darías tiempo de pensarlo juro que para más al rato te tendré una respuesta

-está bien sora no te apures te estaré esperando

…..

…

…..

-Que paso sora porque me citaste aquí

-yo tai…. Lo que pasa es que matt me invito a salir yyy

-o valla jejeje que bueno no y que le dijiste

-aun no le he respondido

-enserio y porque no

-bueno primero quería hablar contigo

-enserio y de que

-mi…mira no es fácil para mi decirlo pero aquí vamos tai tiene 10 años que te conozco y siempre has sido mi mejor amigo pero últimamente yo me he sentido diferente…. Yo

 **Riiiing riiiing**

 **-** me disculpas sora es una llamada de casa

-si adelante

…

…..

-lo siento sora me tengo que ir era mi hermana al parecer mi mama tuvo que ir a ver a la abuela y se quedó sola tengo que ir a verla…. Me decías algo

-si era que yo…yo te….

-lo siento sora pero no puedo dejar sola a Hikari hablamos mañana y felicidades por lo tuyo con matt

….

…..

…..

-matt ya te tengo una respuesta

-enserio

-sí, quiero ser tu novia

-gracias sora veras que no te arrepentirás

-si estoy segura

/Fin sueño/  
(demonios otra vez ese sueño así fue como matt y yo comenzamos y aunque nunca me ha faltado nada y he sido feliz siempre me he preguntado como hubiese sido si le hubiese dicho a tai, si hubiese pelado por el si no me hubiese dejado intimidar por Hikari me pregunto como hubiese sido… por eso no puedo rendirme tengo que saber que pasa y si no puedo hablar con tai solo hay una persona que me lo dirá, mi rival indirecta Hikari Yagami) 

(POV general)

TOC TOC

-voy.- grito Hikari mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.- sora que haces aquí, mi hermano no se encuentra si lo venias a buscar.- le dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta

-de echo yo venía a hablar contigo.- le contesto sora mientras detenía la puerta

-si claro pasa, vamos a la sala podremos hablar cómodas así no seremos molestadas.- le dijo Hikari mientras la guiaba rumbo a la sala, una vez adentro ambas se miraron sin ambas saber que decir y sin que ninguna pudiera romper el silencio incomodo que se generaba

-mira Hikari sé que quizás tun y yo nunca hemos sido las mejores amigas , ni nos hemos dado el tiempo de conocernos mejor, de echo si no fuera por tu hermano quizás nunca nos habríamos hablado.- sora le decía sin saber a dónde iba con esto

-corta el rollo sora dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme eso o para tratar de ser mi amiga algo quieres dime que es... le dijo Hikari que se había hartado de escucharla y solo quería volver a encerrarse en su habitación a esperar a sus padres que le den su castigo

-tienes razón seré directa, me preocupa tu hermano últimamente ha estado muy raro dejo der ese chico increíble y risueño, dejo de ser mi mejor amigo no sé qué hacer ni como ayudarlo, sé que tú sabes que paso o al menos tienes una idea.- le dijo sora mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-mira sora yo también he notado el gran cambio en tai y lo más raro fue de un día al otro pero ni yo sé que pasa me frustra mucho que mi hermano la persona más importante en mi vida cambiase tanto de un día a otro.- hilara se detuvo por un segundo en sus pensamientos.- solo que se todo cambio el día que Karin se metió en su vida

-esa chica Karin enserio es tan mala como dicen.- e pregunto sora queriendo sacarle información de su pelea

-es peor es una mentirosa profesional sabe cómo ganarse a la gente y como engañar para que le crean, mírame a mí me engaño tan fácil que me hace rabiar puso a la escuela, a mis padres y a mi hermano en mi contra, no crees que me siento mal.- le dijo Hikari recordando que le genero Karin.- lo peor es que ella es muy buena jugando con la mente es una clase de psicótica loca no sé cómo aprendió eso pero ella es de lo peor

-que te dijo

-disculpa

-que te dijo Karin para que te enojaras tanto con ella como para pelearte con ella.- le cuestiono sora que ya no podía esperar más por su respuesta

-eso no importa es algo privado solo te diré que a pesar de lo que me hizo no me arrepiento de nada poder darle un golpe es algo que desee por más de 10 años y aunque al final me trajo más problemas se sintió tan bien.- le comento kari mientras recordaba ese momento

-ya veo así que esa chica es la raíz de los problemas, entonces no descansare hasta detenerla yo me encargare de que tai vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.- dijo sora levantándose del sillón nuevamente y mirándose decidida

-no

-de que ha balas.- le dijo sora extrañada

\- no necesito que te metas en esto, yo soy perfectamente capaz de ayudar a mi hermano así que no necesitamos de tu ayuda gracias por tu preocupación pero no te necesito en esto.- Hikari también se levantó viéndola desafiante

-mira Hikari yo no hago esto por ti lo hago por tu hermano y el cariño que tengo por el así que no necesito tu permiso y sabes quizás tu hermano no te dijo nada porque finalmente se cansó de tener que estarte cuidando toda la vida y que no lo dejes seguir adelante.- sora le grito recordando su rencor a kari

-eso no es cierto tai nunca…. Yo no le evito seguir adelante.- le dijo Hikari con toda su inseguridad

-por favor ni tú te la crees muy bien sabes que la razón por la que nunca Salí con tu hermano es tu culpa, ya que cada putavez que me acercaba a el tú te metías no pude ser feliz con tu hermano por tu culpa Hikari y si aún hoy amo a tu hermano feliz.- termino sora gritándole todo lo que le quiso decir por años

-yo…yo

-acaso te gusta la idea que tu hermano no pueda ser feliz, que te tenga que cuidar como a una niña invalida toda su vida, que nunca piensas crecer….

…..

-ya sabía eso, me voy Hikari y por ultimo no me detendré ayudare a tu hermano quieras o no.- dijo sora acercándose a la puerta

-sabes tú tampoco eres tan santa tu juegas con dos hombres los quieres todos para ti aunque tengas a tu novio quieres a mi hermano pero sabes así como con Karin yo tampoco dejaría que fueras novia de él, así que mejor dedícate a tu novio y sele fiel porque tu oportunidad con mi hermano se fue hace 5 años.- cerro Hikari enfureciendo mas a sora pero antes de que pudiera responder algo la puerta se abrió revelando a tai y Karin

(Hikari POV)  
(Antes de que pudiera terminar mi platica con sora entro mi hermano de la mano con esa zorra apagando completamente el ánimo así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación para esperar a mis padres y no escuchar lo que esos dos vallan a hacer quizás una hora hasta que escuche la puerta de nuevo abierta y pude escuchar a mis padres así que me asome lo poco que pude)

-señores Yagami muy buena tarde como les va.- escuche como les dijo Karin fingiendo totalmente

-Karin querida como estas, que gusto verte.- le dijo mi mama muy alegre no puedo creer que mi madre le crea tanto a Karin

-Karin taichí nos podrían dejar tenemos que hablar con Hikari a solas.- mi papa soltó serio y algo molesto.- y taichí después hablare contigo

-si papa acompañare a Karin a su casa y volveré como en dos horas.- mi hermano bajo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-buenas tardes señor y señora yagami me despiden de Hikari adiós.- Karin con el mayor cinismo posible se despidió con su tan falsa sonrisa

(Pasado un segundo y otro y otro con la espera matándome hasta que finalmente escuche el grito de mi padre que me pedía fuera a la sala)

-Hija creo que sabes porque estás aquí no.-. Me dijo mi padre como no queriendo verme a la cara

-si quieren hablar de lo que hice y creo que esperan que les des una explicación

-no lo entiendo Hikari lo esperaría de todos menos de ti como es posible que tu mi pequeña niña, aquella que pasó su infancia en visitas al hospital como tú no entiendo cómo pudiste atacar a una de tus compañeras…. No a la novia de tu hermano que es una buena chica.- esas palabras me lastimaban como la defendían si supieran como es ella

-ella…yo…yo.- que les decía que lo hizo porque me dijo que se acostó con tai, no podía Karin me había vencido lo mejor era aceptar mi castigo.- tienen razón fue mi culpa yo no sé creo que con eso de que tai tiene novia es raro para mí y estaba confundida y ataque a Karin sin razón y no saben cómo me arrepiento es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mi

-Hija no se ni que hacer nunca te había castigado así que no sé qué hacer… supongo que por ser tu primera vez y sabiendo que nunca as lo volverás a hacer, solo no podrás salir mientras dure tu castigo y algo mas aaa limpiaras la casa junto con tu hermano.- dijo mmi padre como no sabiendo si el castigo era suficiente pero tai porque con el

-tai porque él se habría de quedar no lo entiendo.- le pregunte curiosamente a mi padre inmediatamente mi padre frunció el ceño y suspiro

-parece que tu hermano le pareció muy chistoso también que lo expulsaran igual que tu peleándose con otro de sus compañeros.- dijo mi padre suspirando.- la verdad al escuchar eso pensé que habían hecho una apuesta haber quien e podía hacer enojar as

-papa nosotros nunca haríamos eso te quereos mucho solo que crecer es muy difícil no te preocupes que de mi parte nunca más recibirás otra queja primero dejo de ser tu hija a eso.- le dije a mi papa con la mano en el corazón jurándoselo

-lo se hija tu eres una buena chica.- en ese momento me sonrió y despeino como cuando era una pequeña.- anda vete a dormir

(No podía creer que mi hermano estaba expulsado eso significa que se quedaría solo conmigo eso podría significar algo, espera Hikari recuerda que estabas enojado con él según lo que supe el apoyo a Karin el declaro en mi contra esperare a la noche para hablar con él)

….12:00…

(Llego la media noche tengo que ver a mi hermano hace rato escuche como mi padre hablaba con el diferente a otras veces esta vez él no le grito charlaron por media hora y al asomarme pude ver que se abrazaban entonces me metí de nuevo y escuche que tai entraba a su habitación, pero decidí esperar a que mis padres se durmieran para hablar con él pero al tratar de entrar a su habitación no pude la tenía cerrada nunca desde que lo conozco demonios tendré que esperar a mañana

/martes/

(Me desperté eran las 8: 00 era raro no tener que ir a la escuela pero sabía que tenía trabajo por hacer así que Salí de mi cama salude a mi mama y comenzó a barrer la sala mientras veía a mi hermano lavando los platos todos en un frio silencio serian alrededor de las 11: 00 que mi mama salió a comprar las cosas para la comida eso me daba media hora para hablar con mi hermano así que una vez que se fue espere un par de minutos y empecé a hablar)

-Muy bien tai es hora de que hablemos.- le dije parándome frente a él viéndolo serio

-no nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo así que vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo y déjame a mi seguir con lo mío.- me dijo volteándose indiferente o no, no lo hará

-ira taichí no me voy a ir hasta que no hablemos…. dime porque defendiste a Karin porque declaraste en mi contra porque me olvidaste de un día a otro.- le preguntaba esperando la más mínima reacción de su parte, finalmente me volteo a ver me escaneo por un segundo y comenzó a hablar

-Hikari hermana mía que querías que hiciera tú la atacaste, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que un compañero me aviso y al llegar estabas ahí sobre ella golpeándola no lo quería creer luego vi la grabación de varios celulares y se ve como tú te le lanzas tuve que hacerlo no iba a mentir.- me comento sin mirarme a los ojos

-pero acaso no sabes porque la golpe ella me dijo…me dijo.- no sabía cómo explicarle eso a mi hermano

-te dijo que se acostó conmigo.- non podía creer cuando me lo conto

-si como…como lo sabes

-ella me lo conto, ella me cuenta todo me dijo que tú la seguiste por toda la escuela y que la presionaste para que me dejara ella al negarse me dijo que tú la amenazaste que cuando se quería ir tú le gritaste si se había acostado conmigo y ella al no saber mentir te dijo la verdad y que entonces tú la atacaste.- no podía creerlo como lo hizo convirtió nuestra platica a su favor fabrico una mentira tan rápido Karin y lo peor tai le creyó.- ahora dime es cierto eso

-bueno… casi todo pero ella fue la que me dijo que se acostó contigo.- le respondí tratando de defenderme

-además a ti que te importa si me acosté con ella o con cualquiera tu y yo terminamos así que no tienes porque te metes.- me lo dijo casi gritando.- así que por favor ya no te metas con nosotros

-yo…yo

-ahora me voy

-tai por favor como pudiste olvidar lo nuestro tan rápido de un día a otro.- le grite quería respuestas

-Hikari yo no te olvide de un día a otro, yo tenía planeado dejarte….. Yo no podía tenía miedo de enfrentarme al mundo por nuestra relación no podía dejar todo por lo nuestro por eso acepte irme a la universidad más alejada para que poco a poco nos separáramos para que poco a poco aprendieras a ser feliz sin mi.- me dijo tai con una sonrisa triste cayéndome todo como un balde de agua helada

-pero tai porque nunca me lo dijiste, porque nunca he contaste de tus dudas.- le pregunte sintiendo las primeras lagrimas salir de mi

-Hikari yo sabía que no lo entenderías porque aun eres una niña y no es tu culpa es mía 15 años te he mantenido encerrada, durante 15 años no te deje vivir esa es la razón que te enamoraras de mí que no conoces nada mas

.- no tai eso no es cierto

-lo siento Hikari pero eso es la verdad tu no me amas solo tienes miedo de la vida sin mí y yo, yo no sé estuve muy confundido y lo sigo por un lado creo amarte pero por el otro creo que solo es la culpa en mi cabeza que me dice que sin mí no sobrevivirías un día a fuera y todo por mi culpa

-tú no eres tai mi hermano nunca diría eso quien eres tu.- no tenía sentido para nada lo que él decía este no podía ser tai

-yo soy el ismo Taichí Yagami Pero ahora encontré el amor una chica linda y amable a la que puedo amar sin que el mundo esté en mi contra es tan difícil aceptar eso.- esa pregunta me dejo helada acaso eran tan difícil aceptar que mi hermano hiciera su propia vida

-pero tai Karin. Ella

-solo mantente alejada de Karin y de mi por favor y por cierto dile a tu amigo Davis que también se aleje o le ira peor

-que le hiciste

-solo te diré que es la causa por la que me suspendieran

(Con esas palabras se retiró a su habitación dejándome helada será cierto lo que él dijo nuestra relación, el de verdad nunca me amo ese no parece mi querido hermano que le paso a donde se fue lo quiero de vuelta)


	4. Mi psicópata favorito

Cap. 4 Mi psicópata favorito

(Mi madre regreso quizás 15 minutos después y el día paso normal, bueno solo que ya no tuve ningún contacto con Tai que termino sus deberes y se retiró a su habitación pero por primera vez no quería tener que verlo, tenía mucho en mi cabeza acaso me enamore de el por esa razón por dependencia, acaso no lo amo es solo miedo de una vida sin mi hermano)

-mama.- le hable con voz baja y sin mirarla

-si hija que pasa.- me pregunto mi mama con voz dulce

-he estado pensando a raíz de todo lo que paso con su novia de Tai, me pregunto si serán celos ya sabes fraternales la razón por la que me cae tan al Karin.- le pregunte cautelosa a mi madre

-hija sé que no es fácil para ti por eso entendí porque atacaste a Karin digo toda tu vida has estado pegada a tu hermano y ahora que el encontró a una nueva chica a la cual le presta su atención es natural tus celos por el pero….. Hija es hora de que dejes ir a tu hermano, es hora de que camines por tu cuenta que dejes de depender de Tai para todos tus problemas es hora de que vivas experimentes y te diviertes, descubre quien es Hikari.- me decía mi mama con una sonrisa en su rostro.- quien quita ahora que tu hermano tiene novia también podrías buscar uno esos chicos Daivis y Takeru llevan años interesados en ti y ellos son buenos chicos

-mama por favor ellos dos solo son mis amigos, pero creo que tienes algo de razón debo aprender a valerme por mi cuenta y resolver es problemas sola.- y sola recuperare a Tai sin necesidad de nadie mas

-me alegra que lo comprendas hija así dejaras de tener problemas con Karin es mas estoy segura que si te acercas a ella ambas podrían ser buenas amigas.- sentí ganas de gritar cuando mi mama dijo eso pero lo mejor era contenerme por ese omento.- bueno hija porque no vas a descansar yo me pondré a hacer la comida ahora

(En ese momento tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza solo quería dormirme un rato pero recordé lo que dijo Tai sobre Daivis quería saber lo que paso por eso le mande un texto para que viniera ya que yo no podía salir)

-pasaron quizás 20 o 25 minutos escuche a mi madre gritarme desde la sala.-hija te buscan en la puerta es tu amigo Daivis.- así que Salí de la habitación directo a la sala

-hola Daivis como….- me detuve al ver a mi amigo con un ojo hinchado y múltiples moretones en su rostro.- te ves horrible que te paso

-gracias Hikari tú también te ves muy bien.- me contesto Daivis que a pesar de sus golpes no perdía su sentido del humor

-hija lo mejor será que platiquen en tu habitación no queremos que haya problemas verdad.- dijo mi madre aunque no comprendía a que se refería

-si mama supongo.- camine junto a Daivis y en ese momento salió Tai y se le quedo viendo y siguió su camino, ok ahora sí sé que algo está pasando no me digas que Tai

/ En la habitación /

-ok Daivis quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora, que paso ayer, porque mi hermano me dijo que no te le acercaras porque mi mama no quería que habláramos en la sala respóndeme ya.- no podía dejar de sacudir a Daivis

-tranquila Hikari claro que te voy a contar….. Bueno primero como ya te imaginaras por los golpes de mi cara y todo lo que paso hace un momento si me pelee con tu hermano

-pero porque se pelearon si tú y mi hermano siempre fueron buenos amigos

-Hikari tu hermano ha cambiado mucho y después de tu incidente confronte a tu hermano trate de contarle la clase de persona que era Karin pero… pero el parece estar ciego ante ella, para tu hermano Karin es perfecta simplemente no lo entiendo.- Daivis no paraba de caminar mientras me expresaba su preocupación.- fue entonces cuando me enoje le grite que como abandonaba a su familia por alguien que no lo valía

-no me digas entonces él te golpeo

-adivinaste y por más que trate no le pude ganar, no solo porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente si no que era pelear contra mi ejemplo a seguir con la persona que más admiraba sabes no me dolió tanto el golpe me dolió más que el pudiera hacer eso, solo me pregunto qué le hizo Karin que le dio para que el cambiara así

-sinceramente no lo sé Daivis es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, el simplemente cambio de un día para otro….. Hasta parece brujería, ja como si eso pudiera ser cierto.- me reí en voz baja de las tonterías que mi desesperación me hacía decir

-pues brujería o no tenemos que ayudar a tu hermano, estoy seguro que solo necesitamos hablar con el que reflexione.- me dijo Daivis como si no lo hubiese intentado yo tantas veces

-Daivis por favor yo hablé con él y prácticamente me excluyo de su vida, tu hablaste con él y te rompió la cara no digo que nos rindamos simplemente que hay que analizar las cosas.- le dije a Daivis con una sonrisa aunque yo no estaba muy segura tampoco

-está bien Kari creo que tienes razón lo mejor será esperar y con el tiempo el mismo Tai se dará cuenta la clase de persona que es Karin.- suspiro y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba.- espero que todo salga bien yo me tengo que ir kari antes de que anochezca

-si Daivis que pases buenas noches y ya no más peleas por favor.- le di una sonrisa mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

-lo mismo digo kari nos veremos cuando vuelvas a la escuela.- me dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la escalera

(Bueno almenas no estoy sola en esto y almenos aún hay personas que aún me creen pero aun así soy yo la que tengo que salvar a mi hermano de las manos de esa zorra, me pregunto a donde habrá ido mi mama)

-estas seguro de esto Tai

(Pero qué demonios es la voz de Karin viene de la habitación de mi hermano, en que momento llego ella)

-si Karin no te preocupes mi mama salió por un buen rato y mi hermana esta con Daivis en su habitación así que nadie nos molestara, vamos hazlo como me gusta

-está bien Tai pero no es mi culpa si nos escucha tu hermana y su novio

-jajaja niña sucia

(Fue todo lo que aguante escuchar antes de que corriera a mi habitación no podía soportarlo tome mi celular me puse mis audífonos y deje que la música y las lágrimas silenciaran lo que pasaba en la habitación de enfrente, pero aun así no podía sacar imágenes de mi cabeza solo quería recuperar a mi Tai de cualquier manera y creo saber cómo hacerlo, aunque no estoy segura de que eso sea lo correcto)

(Karin pov)

(Salí de casa de Tai a las 7:30 justo antes de que llegara su madre que bueno que la señora tuvo que salir al súper así pude poner mi plan en marcha y seducir a Tai para que tuviéramos sexo en su casa y así romperle el corazón a su hermanita que claramente estaba espiándonos que bueno así se dará cuenta quien manda)

-segura que quieres que te deje aquí.- pregunto Taichí deteniéndose en seco

-si no te preocupes mi casa está aquí cerca.- le dije a Tai sin dejar de sonreír

-sabes llevamos un tiempo juntos y aun no conozco a tu familia mientras que tú ya conoces a la mía.- Tai me comento tomándome por los hombros y viéndome directo a los ojos

-Tai mis padres casi nunca están en casa y además ellos no aceptan que yo tenga novio tu eres mi amor secreto que mis padres me prohíben tener.- le mentí rápidamente para que dejara de preguntar

-enserio no lo sabía bueno creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo, nos vemos mañana te amo.- me beso y se fue

(Cuando finalmente lo perdí de vista Salí de esos barrios lujosos y me metí en mi propio barrio se escuchaban los sonidos del miedo y la tristeza de la gente que le toco vivir en estos lugares pero tantos recuerdos que me traen caminar con mi hermano por estas calles buscando alguna alma en pena para para que mi hermano lo ajusticiara con un hermoso chiste mientras sacaba aquella linda risa)

-hola linda señorita que haces por estas calles de noche, no sabes que es muy peligroso.- escuche la voz y ahí estaba el no más de 1.70, gordo, pelo negro grasoso y ojos esos ojos se ve que ya tenía un buen rato metiéndose de todo, esa es la clase de persona que mi hermano usaría para sus bromas

-yo solo camino de regreso a mi casa.- le puse una cara de miedo mientras lentamente sacaba aquel viejo cuchillo que mi hermano me regalo o esto sería tan divertido

-y dime ¿no quieres pasar un increíble rato conmigo?.- dijo aquel gordo hombre acercándose más a mi

-yo señor no se creó que tengo que ir a mi casa.- le dije tratando de irme rápido de ahí no quería perdiendo mi tiempo con el

-vamos linda te va a encantar.- ese estúpido se acercaba cada vez más a mí, ni modo tendré que matarlo

-este bien.- le dije sonriendo

-enserio.- me miro extrañado tal parece que nunca le habían dado un sí y menos sabe que hacer

-pero primero acérquese, que le voy a contar un secreto que me comento mi hermano pero es muy privado por eso necesito decírselo al oído venga se lo contare.- le hice señas para que se acercara

-claro, claro y que es.- dijo poniendo su asquerosa cara frente a mí no podía contener la risa por lo que venia

-los hombres estúpidos piensan con la cabeza equivocada.- y en ese momento le clave aquel viejo cuchillo en su yugular y lo vi morir poco a poco mientras no dejaba de reír estoy segura que él estaría tan orgulloso de mi

(Después de que terminara de morir aquel idiota saque mi cuchillo guardandolo en aquel pañuelo para no mancharme y me largue a casa tenía que dormir tenía muchísimo sueño, así que seguí mi camino)

-he vuelto.- grite llegando a la casa obscura a la nada esperando una respuesta y no obtuve respuesta alguna

(Camine más y la vi ahí tirada en su viejo sillón con esa botella de licor barato, que asco me daba tan fácil que sería matarla en estos momentos pero no, no lo disfrutaría igual además sigue siendo mi madre me ha arruinado la vida tanto pero no aun la necesito así que disfruta tu alcohol perra que no sabes cuándo será tu ultima botella. Tras dejar a mi madre me metí a mi habitación y saque aquel viejo libro que compre de pociones)

-a ti te lo debo todo, pronto yo terminare con Hikari no creo que aguante mucho tiempo más y después yo….que hare yo nunca pensé eso una vez que termine con Hikari yo maldita sea necesito pensar

(Con mi típico dolor de cabeza apague la luz y me propuse tratar de dormir en ese viejo e incómodo colchón como odiaba estas estúpidas noches sin él me pregunto dónde estará que habrá sido de mi hermano como lo extraño quiero dormir para olvidar ya no quiero pensar más….en el)

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-esa voz ¿hermano dónde estás?.- grite pero no, ninguna respuesta solo había obscuridad alrededor mío

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Por favor te necesito ven aquí.- me deje caer de rodillas.- no soy nada sin ti hermano no me dejes sola.- finalmente las lágrimas salieron

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- escuche aquel sonido típico de la pierna mala y el bastón.- valla, valla mira que miserable te vez igual de deprimente que siempre, que pena me das

-hermano.- no lo podía creer estaba ahí de pie frente a mí su cabello negro largo y sucio como siempre, su cara tan demacrada como la recordaba, el bastón negro con fondo hueco donde tenía su cuchillo, esos ojos negros y sin vida que al verlos te hipnotizan y esa sonrisa tan difícil de descifrar.- estas aquí no lo puedo creer.- corrí a abrazarlo pero inmediatamente me aparto con su cara de molestia

-¿qué te he dicho de tocarme Karin?.- me miro fríamente

-no sin tu permiso, yo lo siento.- baje mi cabeza pero aun con emoción de volver a verlo

-está bien, está bien no puedo molestarme contigo.- dijo frotándome el cabello

-¿porque te fuiste?, ¿con quién estabas? ¿dónde has estado?.- le pregunte rápido ya quería saberlo

-Karin como quieras que te responda eso esto es solo es sueño yo soy parte de sub consiente, HAHAHAHAHAH.- eso me golpeo era cierto él no estaba aquí conmigo solo era un sueño.- pero sabes me ha sorprendido como has cambiado pero principalmente como me has cambiado

-yo no te he

-ese chico el capitán del equipo de futbol parece, no creí que tu soñaras con un chico así.- dijo con el mayor enojo y quizás….celos.- un chico tipo película que bajo caíste Karin no puedo creer que me cambiaras por eso

-yo no lo que tengo con él es solo parte de mi plan de venganza contra Hikari, yo nunca te cambiaria.- le suplicaba perdón, no quería que se fuera de nuevo

-a cierto tu plan contra esa enferma y débil niña, debo admitir que has hecho buenas cosas se ve que te enseñe bien ya puedes hacer sufrir a una persona pero hay una cosa importante que te falta

-q…que me falta si todo es perfecto hare que Hikari enloquezca o se mate.- él no tenía derecho a decir eso

-enserio solo robándole al hermano y novio, por favor Karin no seas estúpida eso no hace enloquecer a alguien recuerda tienes que arrebatarle todo a una persona, no solo apartarlo así que piensa por una maldita vez en tu vida.- me grito como solía hacer siempre

-quitarle todo te refieres a matar a Tai.- le comente asustada

-bingo veo que esa cabeza tuya no solo tiene aire como creía hazlo y asegúrate que esa niña piense que fue su culpa eso la acabara por completo.- dijo riéndose de mi

-pero yo….

-que no me digas que sientes algo por ese chico

-no eso no es cierto.- no…no era cierto

-cállate.- en ese momento me jalo y me beso tan posesivo y duro para luego empujarme.- recuerda Karin tu eres mía y si alguien te quiere quitar de mi lado lo asesinare a él y a ti, ahora me largo

-espera no me dejes, no te vallas

-tu no me das ordenes.- se burló caminando lejos.- Oye es cierto lo que piensas, la perra sabe lo que paso

(No pude terminar de despedirme ya que me desperté maldita sea fue tan hermoso verlo pero el siempre estará ahí esa risa seguirá en mi cabeza para siempre, te encontrare hermano y una vez más reiremos juntos)

-Karin ya deja de estar ahí acostadota levántate y lárgate a la escuela que es lo único que tienes que hacer.- escuche la voz de mi cruda madre al otro lado de la puerta

-como molestas para tu información ya estaba despierta ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.- le grite como cada mañana, ojala pudiera tener una sola mañana tranquila

/ 20 minutos después/

-me largo.- grite mientras tomaba una manzana y salía de nuevo al estúpido mundo exterior enserio estas estúpidas ropas de princesa hacen que me de calor y andar en estas calles vestida así tengo suerte que todos los tipos de aquí sean unos estúpidos y que mi hermano me allá dejado sus viejas armas para mi defensa

(Camine rápido y finalmente llegue a la escuela y ahí estaban todos los dos caras de mi salón los mismos que antes ni siquiera me saludaban pero desde que me visto así como una princesa y actuó con sus falsas reglas que asco me dan como quiera matarlos a todos, ja ya sé cómo se sentía mi hermano cada día de su vida) 

-Karin que te parece ir a una fiesta a mi casa esta noche.- escuche la voz de esa chica la más popular quizás del salón con esa cabellera rubia y esas faldas tan cortas que usaba

-muchas gracias por la invitación pero enserio no puedo.- le di mi sonrisa falsa

-bueno amiga espero que a la siguiente puedas ir si, bye.- amiga ella me dijo amiga esa perra que en su vida me había saludado, definitivamente esta noche le daré una visita la última que ella vera

(Salí rápido de mi salón para ir al baño y una vez más la vi ahí parada viéndome esa pelirroja amiga de Tai, Sora Takenouchi diario acompañada a casa por su novio el rubio rockstar y en las tardes casi no sale y si lo hace es acompañada, pero desde el día que nos vimos en casa de Tai se la a pasado siguiéndome ja como si no lo hubiese notado, pero aun no es momento de actuar contra ella pero ya poco falta)

-Karin tengo que hablar contigo.- escuche una voz detrás mío Daivis el primer chico en el que me fije después de mi hermano, si no hubiera sido por Hikari que quiere a todos los hombre para ella quizá hubiese tenido algo con Daivis

-valla, valla si no es el mismísimo Daivis que paso finalmente te arrepentiste de haber elegido a Hikari en lugar mío si es así tengo la mala noticia para ti que estoy saliendo con Tai, digo por si no lo sabias, espera ya lo sabias ese ojo negro te delata

-esto te encanta verdad Karin que todos te presten atención, aunque no pensé que serias capas de renunciar a tu personalidad, vestirte así, actuar asi y no lo puedes negar lo odias.- ese idiota como se atreve a hablarme así a mi

-bueno y que si lo hago tú no eres nadie para juzgar mis decisiones.- le grite esperando terminar esto ya

-tienes razón tus decisiones no me incumben pero espera si afectan a mi mejor a miga si lo hace, solo quiero saber cómo demonios lo hiciste conozco a Tai y kari dese hace años y ellos eran casi inseparables pero tú de un momento a otro los separaste te exijo que me digas ahora qué demonios hiciste

-Yo, que podría hacer una chica tan frágil y débil como yo como.- le dije sonriendo inocentemente

-déjate de juegos Karin yo te conozco bien he visto cómo has maltratado a mi amiga por tantos años y sé muy bien que fingiste ese repentino cambio tuyo.- me dijo mirándome fijamente, así que deja esa mierda y dime que hiciste

-sabes tú y Hikari tienen el mismo problema no pueden entender que simple y sencillamente Taichí se enamoró de mi así que por favor acéptenlo, no es como si le hubiese dado una poción para que se enamorara de mi.- le dije sin soltar esa inocente sonrisa

-está bien digamos que por un momento que él se enamoró de ti, porque de la nada alejo a todos sus amigos y su hermana.- difícil pregunta suerte que soy buena inventando cosas

-amigos dices estás hablando de ti el tipo que lo encaro por su novia, y si por su familia hablas de su hermana la acosadora y golpeadora si está claro porque se alejó de ustedes.- con mi respuesta logre que diera un paso atrás

-yo….yo

-vamos porque te quedaste sin palabras, acaso te diste cuenta que lo que dije es cierto.- el solo se quedó estático.- o quizás solo estas celoso

-porque habría de estarlo.- poco a poco iba dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que quedo contra la pared

-no lo sé quizás porque finalmente te diste cuenta de todo lo que dejaste ir.- cada palabra se la decía mientras me acercaba poco a poco a él.- y ahora quizás quisieras que fuera tuya pero sabes bien que no va a ser así

-estas mal….yo no contigo.- estar tan cerca de él lo puso demasiado nervioso así que aproveche ese momento y lo hice cumplí el sueño de una niña lo bese, ahí donde nadie nos iba a ver, fueron unos segundos antes de que yo me separara de el ante su mirada de shock

-y eso será todo lo que recibirás de mi pequeño y lindo Daivis ahora corre tienes que contarle el chisme a tu amiga Hikari cuéntaselo sin preocupación al final nadie les va a creer, hahahahahahah.- me fui de ahí sin que él pudiese decir nada, que buena es la vida.

/Buenas mi querida gente lectora de fics y aquellos que siguen esta historia solo quería pasar a saludarlos y agradecerles por darle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, esta ves les traigo un capitulo corto que es mas un intermedio para lo que se avecina que traerá mas de una sorpresa, además de recordarles que si tienes alguna ida o sugerencia estoy más que dispuesto a escucharlos así que gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo/

Próximamente capítulo 5 la curiosidad mato a la pelirroja


	5. La curiosidad mato a la pelirroja

Cap. 5 La curiosidad mato a la pelirroja

(Pov sora)

(Era lo que necesitaba ver finalmente Karin le es infiel a Tai, ahora que debería hacer no creo que Taichí me crea tan fácil pero si logro hacer que Karin lo admita y si también lo grabo Tai me tendrá que creer si eso hare hoy la seguiré con mi celular y grabare su confesión... y después de eso Tai…tai y yo)

-sora porque tardaste tanto.- escuche una voz detrás mío al voltear vi a ni querido Matt

-yo a fui al baño.- respondí rápido

-enserio porque te tardaste mucho tiempo.- me miro sin creerme mas

-bueno es que también pase a comprar algo y había mucha gente

-sabes eres una terrible mentirosa no conocía ese lado de ti, pero sabes a la siguiente que comiences a seguir a una chica trata de no hacerlo tan obvio.- me dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir de ahí

-espera Matt.- comencé a seguirlo hasta que finalmente Salimos de la escuela hasta llegar a un parque entonces ahí finalmente se detuvo.- se honesta conmigo sora es por el no, todo es por él es por el hecho de que es su novia por eso acosas a esa chica

-yo…no Matt

-no lo niegues te he visto, otros te han visto cómo te le quedas viendo a esa chica es la misma manera en que la hermana de Taichí la ve con celos, odio y enojo.- me grito era la primera vez que me gritaba desde que lo conozco

-es que ella es mala Matt ella no le conviene a Tai.- trate de defenderme aunque sabía que era inútil

-ya por favor sora admítelo, no soportas que el este con otra chica no importa si es Karin o quien es nunca estarás satisfecha porque tu aun lo amas y esa obsesión tuya te terminara haciendo daño.- sus palabras dieron justo en el clavo.- siempre lo supe pero no lo quería ver tu siempre lo has amado y sé que también a mi

-no…. Yo…yo.- no podía siquiera hablar

-ni siquiera lo puedes negar ya lo sabía, si no fuese cierto lo apoyarías te daría gusto que nuestro mejor amigo fuese feliz, pero no todo lo que haces es tratar de encontrarle algún defecto a su novia.- todo lo decía mientras se veía más y más frustrado

-Matt, por favor debemos calmarnos y después hablaremos lo que quieras.- fue mi propio miedo lo que me hizo decir eso

-No sora la única que debe pensarlo eres tú, tienes que decidir a quién amas más y entonces quizás podamos hablar y por el momento quizás lo mejor sea darnos un tiempo que aclares cómo te sientes realmente porque yo, yo te amo sora por eso te dejo libre de mi, decide por tu cuenta que quieres.- tras decir eso se volteo y me dejo ahí sola

-no te vayas Matt.- un grito mental ni siquiera tenía la seguridad para gritarle

(Finalmente lo había logrado me había quedado sin Tai y sin Matt yo sola lo había hecho todo para quedarme sola no, no era mi culpa todo fue por Karin, si era culpa de ella así que primero la voy a desenmascarar y luego….. luego ya veré que hare, así que limpiándome las lágrimas con mi manga regrese a la escuela para seguir a Karin)

/tiempo después/

(No tarde mucho en encontrar a Karin pero pasaron más de 5 horas para que finalmente se separara de Tai las últimas horas no ha pasado mucho ella ha estado con Tai como una pareja normal, que desesperación pero finalmente se mueve ella sola, quizás 20 minutos desde que la dejo Tai en ese barrio de clase media para ir a un lugar tan peligroso y entrar a una vieja tienda sin letrero, y al mirar por la ventana lo único que logre ver fue la espalda de Karin y una mujer anciana en lo que parecía una acalorada discusión, aproveche el momento de la discusión para entrar sin que me vieran y me moví rápido tras un estante para escuchar mejor la discusión)

-y a usted que carajos le importa lo que yo haga

-sinceramente no me importa pero no planeo ayudarte en algo tan malvado como lo que planeas hacer

-No me quiera dar un sermón vieja bruja solo véndame lo que le pido

-Lo siento pero no, no te ayudare a que tu alma se valla al infierno vamos hija aun estas a tiempo de cambiar tu vida darle un giro ser mejor persona

-no se quien se creó que es usted para hablarme así pero sépaselo yo no quiero ni necesito ser salvada

-Pero hija

-NO ME DETENDRE Y NADIE PODRA DETENERME ASI QUE USTED NO SE META MALDITA ANCIANA O ME ASEGURARE DE QUE USTED ARDA EN EL INFIERNO ANTES QUE YO

(Después de ese grito camino a la puerta y esa fue mi señal para correr tras ella y volver a seguirla… hora no lo sé quizás las 10 o quizás más tarde pero finalmente se metió por un callejón oscuro tenía un mal presentimiento lo peor ante esa obscuridad perdí de vista a Karin, iba a darme vuelta y salir de ahí pero logre visualizar el final del callejón y la salida así que seguí mi camino y llegue a una gran carretera aunque poco transitada casi abandonada)

-tardaste mucho en salir.- una voz detrás de mi hablo y la vi ahí sonriendo Karin parece que me había esperado

-t…tu como

-como supe que venias detrás mío bueno es muy fácil saberlo eres muy ruidosa y mala espiando te note desde que Salí de la escuela con Tai trate de perderte pero siempre me seguiste debería aplaudir eso, pero cual es el maldito asunto que quieres conmigo.- cambio su sonrisa por una mirada seria de golpe

Y…yo bueno.- respire por un instante y entonces me arme de valor.- quiero que me expliques que le hiciste a Taichí y no digas que nada porque sé que no fue así

-….

-y bien

-jajá tienes razón yo ya le he hecho mucho a Taichí y el a mí pero no creo que eso sea de tu interés o si.- dijo algo pero no entendí a que se refería

-dd…..¿de que estas hablando?.- sinceramente no sabía si quería saber más o debía salir corriendo estar aquí sola con Karin no me daba buena espina

-enserio, valla yo pensé que ya lo sabrías pensé que Hikari te lo habría dicho

-¿decirme que?.-le grite ya no resistía las dudas

-la razón por la que esa vez me ataco, bueno por la que deje que me atacara…. Porque le dije a Hikari que su querido hermanito y yo habíamos tenido relaciones una y otra y otra vez.-esa noticia me dejo helada, enserio Taichí hizo algo así.- ahora sora hay otras cosas de las que debemos hablar

(Karin comenzó a caminar mientras yo trataba de alejarme pésima opción para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en lado contrario yo estaba de espaldas a la carretera y ella cerrando la entrada del callejón por donde vine si quisiera correr seria por esta carretera y sinceramente no sabría a donde esto se está poniendo muy mal)

(Pov Hikari)

(Estaba tan tranquila preparando mis cosas para irme y además pensando en mi siguiente movimiento para recuperar a Tai cuando vi a Davis corriendo rápidamente hacia mí y se veía con ganas de gritar algo)

-¿que pasa Davis te ves muy nervioso?

-kari tengo que hablar contigo en privado.- se veía aún muy nervioso

-si está bien vámonos

(Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos retiramos, caminamos hasta donde pudiésemos hablar llegado a un parque cercano nos sentamos pero contrario a lo que pensé el solo se quedó observando sus manos como tratando de pensar mejor, pero la ansiedad me estaba ganando)

-Así que Davis que pasa.- le pregunte ya sin rodeos

-Hikari te voy a contar algo pero quiero que te calmes antes y me escuches

-está bien ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-ok hace un rato en la escuela iba camino al salón cando vi Karin de regreso y trate de hablar con ella pero de alguna forma todo se desvió y entonces ella me arrincono y me beso

-¿que acabas de decir?.- esa noticia me tomo con la guardia abajo por lo que casi me caigo

-Lo que escuchas ella pues simplemente me beso y me quede en shock y para cuando reaccione ella no estaba y entonces te viene a contar

-Esa perra como se atreve no solo a engañar a mi hermano sino también a besar a mi mejor amigo

-gracias por lo de mejor amigo pero más importante sabes que significa eso, que ella no ama a tu hermano

-eso ya lo sé, ella nunca lo ha amado ella solo está con él para molestarme, no para molestarme no se para que pero Karin planea algo muy malo

-kari tu eres mi mejor amiga por eso es mi deber decírtelo no hagas nada estúpido, Karin no es solo una chica mala ella es una persona peligrosa no sé qué le hicieron en la vida pero siento que ella a todos y no tiene un verdadero deseo en su vida…. y lastimosamente puso el ojo en ti así que por favor ten cuidado

-Davis aprecio todo pero no me puedo rendir si por mi fuera ya hubiera huido pero esa maldita se metió con mi familia es algo que no puedo perdonar.- le dije levantándome de la banca donde estábamos sentados

\- y entonces que harás kari como planeas hacerle frente

-ya no me importa nada Davis utilizare mi última carta para recuperar a mi hermano si lo recupero será mi victoria sobre Karin.- le sonreí triunfante era el momento de arriesgarlo todo

-pero que vas a hacer kari me preocupo por ti

-sinceramente Davis es mejor si no lo sabes

-valla kari me das miedo.- dijo en tono de broma mientras se levantaba.- pero en fin supongo que eres lo suficiente mayor para saber que hacer así que te deseo suerte y sabes que ante cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte

-gracias Davis y veras que recuperare a mi hermano y todo volverá a ser como antes

-quizás kari…quizás.-fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse mientras se despedía con la mano

(Asique con esa información disponible será el momento de hacer mi último movimiento si todo me sale bien será la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar a mi Tai lo malo es que si no lo logro….. quizás Tai me odie para siempre ojala todo me salga bien, esa misma noche a sabiendas que mis padres se ausentarían prepare todo empezando desde la llegada de Taichí)

-estoy en casa.- grito mi hermano e inmediatamente salí a su encuentro

-onii chan bienvenido a casa.- le sonreí tratando de actuar como una niña aun

-hmm me voy a mi habitación.- su reacción fue tratar de evitarme

-e…espera

-¿qué pasa?

-mama y papa ellos… no van a regresar a casa hoy así que para comer

-ordena cualquier cosa y estaremos bien

-no…aaaa yo compre cosas y cocinare

-aaa está bien entonces estaré en mi habitación cuando esté lista la comida me hablas

-si déjamelo a mi

(Estaba emocionada juro que cuando le dije que cocinaría vi una sonrisa en su rostro bien Hikari vamos por buen camino….. después de un rato hice los platillos preferidos de mi hermano y finalmente llegó el momento de hablarle, hablarle de nosotros)

-Tai la comida esta lista.- fue poco tiempo antes de que viera a mi hermano caminar por la puerta del comedor

-se ve muy bueno todo Hikari gracias por la comida.- con eso dicho empezamos a comer tranquilamente demasiado para mi gusto así que tenía que romper de nuevo yo el silencio

-así que Tai como te ha ido últimamente

-bien.- una vez más las respuestas secas y sin emociones

\- ¿Y cómo se siente tu último año escolar?

-normal

-pero solo te quedan como 9 meses

-si pero con mi beca deportiva todo estará bien

-parece que lo tienes todo planeado verdad

-en esta vida Hikari es bueno tener todo planeado, así evitamos las desagradables sorpresas.- esas palabras me hicieron molestar

-sí y tú eres alguien que planea todo no

-no tengo ideas de que estas hablando

-enserio no planeaste enamorarme, ilusionarme para luego dejarme por mi peor enemiga.- no pude evitar reprocharle aunque eso podría afectar mi plan

-Hikari por favor sabes que las cosas no son así, nunca lo fueron yo si te amé es solo que eso se acabó.- lo note esas palabras las decía dudando

-Tan solo dímelo cuando se acabó ese amor, que paso.- le suplique buscando una respuesta

-yo….yo no lo recuerdo solo sé que siempre supe que nuestro amor, no nuestra relación tenía que acabarse, y seamos realistas ninguno de los dos podría pelear contra lo que vendría.- su mirada reflejaba confusión y miedo mientras hablaba

-pero yo si me hubieras dejado

-que Hikari habrías abandonado a nuestros padres, estarías dispuesta a dejar la ciudad a dejar a tus amigos

-quizás no sería necesario si

-no vivas en fantasía por favor… gracias por la comida me voy a mi habitación

(Termino mal, otra vez terminamos peleando demonios tendré que hacer lo mismo que Karin, que sucia me siento de solo pensarlo no sé cómo Karin puede vivir con ella misma)

….

(Finalmente me decidí cuando el reloj anuncio la 1 AM fueron dos horas pensando si en verdad esta era la mejor opción, pero ya lo había decidido estaba frente a la puerta de mi hermano ya no había vuelta atrás hoy me le entregaría a mi Tai para que volviera a la normalidad, así que poco a poco entre a la habitación y no fue hasta que me metí a su cama que el reacciono)

-H….Hikari ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- note su voz nerviosa y cortada

-Yo…. Estoy aquí para que tú y yo nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma.- dije todo eso tragándome la vergüenza

-¿De que estas hablando?.- en ese momento Salí de su cama y me pose frente a él dejando caer la bata que era lo único que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo.- ¿Hikari que estás haciendo?

-Es obvio lo que estoy haciendo hermanito ahora la pregunta del millón que piensas hacer tu.- fueron minutos en los que lo estuvo observándome y cuando por fin estiro su mano para tocarme comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza.- Tai…. Estas bien que te pasa

-yo…yo…Hikari.- seguía gritando fuertemente

-Qué pasa estoy aquí no te voy a dejar pero dime que te pasa.- sentía miedo una parte de mi me decía que lo que le pasaba a Tai era mi culpa, después de unos segundos más gritando paro tan de repente que pensé se había desmayado pero lo descarte inmediatamente ya que se levantó.- estas bien, que fue lo que te paso

-estoy bien…. Más bien es lo que yo debería preguntarte estas bien tú

-yo...eeee si estoy bien porque lo….

-porque te apareces en mi habitación a mitad de la noche desnuda y diciendo tantas cosas tan estúpidas.- esas palabras el…. Me estaba rechazando

-yo solo

-que Hikari acaso pensaste que si tú y yo teníamos relaciones de la nada yo volvería a amarte, no yo amo y respeto a mi novia lo suficiente como para no serle infiel y mucho menos con mi hermana

-pero por favor Tai inténtalo no perdemos nada….

-no perdemos nada, Hikari por dios perdemos demasiado una cosa así es algo mayor por favor Hikari solo vete y no hagamos este problema mayor

-pero por favor solo yo….

\- no y es punto final

-está bien pero al menos un beso solo necesito eso para convencerte de a quien tu amas es a mi

-Hikari por favor

-por favor si alguna vez de verdad me amaste hazlo.- vi su cara dudando.- te lo pido y será como en los cuentos un beso del verdadero amor romperá el hechizo

-está bien pero solo uno y por favor no hagas nada raro.- en ese momento cerro los ojos y lo bese fue tan mágico me sentí en las nubes no sé cuánto fue pero nos separamos y trate de mirarlo a los ojos.- lo vez no pasó nada

-pero….. Acaso no lo sentiste mágico, no sentiste nada

-No ya te había dicho yo deje de amarte

\- n…no eso no puede ser hagámoslo de nuevo y no…- con cada palabra mi corazón se rompia mas y mas.- Mejor aún tengamos relaciones y veras que….- trate de abrazarlo pero se separo

-ya basta Hikari esto fue demasiado lejos fuera de mi habitación

-no, Tai yo

-Hikari esta fue la última vez, esto ha roto nuestra relación de hermanos olvídate de mí y si alguna vez se te ocurre volver a hacer algo como lo de hoy le diré a mis padres de tus acciones para que te lleven con un psiquiatra ahora vete a dormir

(Con esa última frase me saco al pasillo cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y yo me quede ahí afuera pasmada, asustada no sabía que pensar ya que ahora el me odia, ella me gano finalmente logro que él me odiara)

-Karin felicidades yo me rindo.- con esas palabras salió una lagrima y me fui a mi habitación a llorar

….

(Pov sora)

(No se cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comencé a seguir a Karin pero parece que como una mosca caí en la telaraña de Karin ya que me tenía totalmente a su disposición)

-hablar de que quieres hablar conmigo

-Mira hoy estoy de buenas así que te lo pediré por las buenas…aléjate de Taichí y nunca más vuelvas a meterte en nuestro camino.- una vez más puso esa mirada seria que daba miedo

-nnnnn….no yo nunca voy a dejar a Taichí solo.- espere ver su reacción pero fue totalmente lo opuesto a lo que pensaba sonrió y comenzó a reír esto era aún más tétrico que su mirada seria era la mirada de alguien demente

-jajajajaj que bueno temía que aceptaras mi propuesta ahora ya puedo silenciarte por mi propia cuenta….jajajajaj.- ella decía todo eso tan natural como si fuera solo una broma para ella

-si te atreves a acercarte gritare y….

-Gritar jajajajajja crees que eso funciona aquí, te rebanaría la garganta antes de que alguien pensara en venir a ver qué pasa.- esas palabras de ella perforaron mi alma y sentí ganas de llorar pero me logre contener.- pero no te preocupes no quiero hacer eso está ropa es muy bonita como para mancharla con tu sucia sangre

-entonces ¿que quieres conmigo?

-hablar entre amigas

-no somos amigas

-jajajajaja enserio porque me caes muy bien me agradan las personas obsesionadas que no les importan las pocas opciones que tengan ni lo ridículo que se vean

-obsesión de que hablas.- no comprendía enserio que quería decir

-vamos no me digas que enserio no te has dado cuenta estas súper obsesionada con mi novio, no estas obsesionada con ser el centro de atención de Taichí y Yamato no es así, quisieras que ellos se pelearan toda la vida por ti

-no, yo no

-por favor ese era tu plan, tu maniática obsesionada estoy segura que no tuviste atención cuando eras niña, asi que cuando esos dos hombres te prestaron su atención eso te embriago y la querías toda para ti y disfrutabas sentir eso, sin embargo cuando tu pequeño plan fracaso te enfureciste me odias pero la verdad es que te odias a ti misma por ser una maldita obsesionada que quiere la atención de Tai para ti

-no claro que no yo amo a Matt y Tai solo es mi amigo

-solo tu amigo por favor estas aquí en plena noche, en un barrio desconocido para ti y muy peligroso por cierto y muy lejos de tu casa todo para que espiar a la novia de tu "amigo" sabes que tan mal te verías si estuvieras equivocada, si yo no fuera tan mala como crees

-yo….yo

-sabes que es lo más triste que tú no tienes una posibilidad en un millón aunque no estuviera yo Taichí nunca estaría contigo

-ahora crees conocer a Tai

-tu no lo conoces ni en lo más mínimo, sabias que antes mío el ya tenía un gran amor.- esas palabras me tomaron totalmente con la guardia baja

-Estas bromeando el me lo hubiese contado de ser así

-enserio tú crees eso… y si te dijera que no te lo dijo porque era un asqueroso secreto

-asqueroso secreto

-un secreto que el mismo temía y sentía que si lo decía le daría asco a todo el mundo

-de…. De que hablas

-quieres saberlo enserio.- en ese momento trague secamente y asentí ligeramente ante la expectativa.- tu queridísimo Taichí tenía una relación incestuosa Con Hikari Yagami….. su hermana

(De todas las cosas que ella pudo haber dicho ninguna me hubiese pegado como me pego lo que dijo Tai…Hikari ellos dos o eso es imposible)

-no te creo…. No puede ser

-o vamos estoy segura que una parte de ti ya sospechaba eso o al menos la noticia no te sorprendió tanto como crees.- ella tenía razón sonaba como una locura pero si es cierto eso resolvería tantas cosas

-por eso no es raro que Hikari me odie tanto, que tú también no le caigas bien, que no tengas novio y las mil locuras que a echo desde que comencé a salir con Tai.- escuchando sus palabras cada vez me convencía mas

-pero si ellos tenían esa relación como termino Tai contigo.- y como si esa palabra detonara algo una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- solo digamos que mi amor llego por su estómago y subió a su cabeza

-d….dime que hiciste

-mmmmmm.- ella estuvo pensando hasta que me sonrió.- está bien te lo diré porque eres mi amiga.- se acercó hasta que su boca quedo en mi oído supongo que me lo iba a susurrar

-y bien que me vas a decir

-¿qué dijo el payaso?- su pregunta me sorprendio que di un paso atrás para ver su mirada pero lo que vi me helo era una maniática sonrisa no me gusto para nada y solo me susurro algo.- sorpresa

(Con esas palabras me empujó hacia atrás, hacia la carretera lo entendí un milisegundo después todo este tiempo espero a que pasara un carro por esta desolada carretera, todo este tiempo ella espero para acabar conmigo no pude ver más que su mirada escalofriante y una fuerte luz me segó además de poder escuchar un pitido y finalmente….. obscuridad)

(Pov Karin)

(Que buen chiste y el impacto perfecto magnifico aaaaa y como imagine la persona que conducía ni se molestó en bajarse a ver que golpeo, claro si idiota no es, si sora se muere lo pueden condenar por homicidio así que su decisión fue inteligente….. bueno es hora de irme antes de eso su celular que bueno que aprendí de mi hermano siempre traer un guante ahora veamos….. chica lista estaba grabando como lo imagine aaa bueno pronto le daremos utilidad a esto)

-Aaaaa hoy fue un buen día creo que me gane un pastel jajajajaj

 **(Queridos lectores buenas hoy les traigo otro capitulo que inicia la parte final de esta historia espero saber sus opiniones y que creen que le pasara a Sora bueno espero les haya gustado y volveré después con mas de esta historia**

 **Próximamente capitulo 6 Mi vida sin ti)**


	6. Mi vida sin ti

Capítulo 6 Mi Vida sin ti

(Hola amigos yo soy Hikari Yagami tengo 16 años y exactamente hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que mi hermano me rechazo aquella fría noche y desde entonces he tratado de sobrellevar mi vida por fuera uno podría pensar que nada ha cambiado que sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre, pero sí que hay algo diferente siento que algo se rompió dentro de mí, siento que hay algo mal en mi vida, me siento como un cascaron vacío y me siento aun peor cuando lo veo a él tan feliz, lleno de energía con esa maldita de Karin, a quien desde el incidente he tratado de evitar y ella ha tratado de provocarme pero no me he dejado en este punto ya no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para que vuelva a rebajarme después de todo me rendí)

-Hikari cuidado.- con ese preocupado grito volteé y vi una mancha blanca acercarse a mí pero no pude hacer nada porque impacto directo mi rostro, al volver en conciencia sentí mis labios húmedos y liquido saliendo de mi nariz perfecto creo se rompió

-¿Yagami estas bien?- mi profesor de gimnasia me pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación a lo que yo solo pude asentir con algo de dificultad

-Hikari amiga mía lo siento mucho no sabes que tan mal me siento, es que soy muy torpe para los deportes.- no podía ser alguien más tenía que ser Karin esta es una de las formas en las que trata de llamar mi atención

-No Karin está bien fue un accidente.- tenía que darle una buena mirada no podía perder la calma

-déjame hacer algo por ti, al menos déjame llevarte a la enfermería

-no es necesario Karin yo puedo ir sola.- volví a fingir una sonrisa mientras me levantaba tratando de sacármela de encima

-No Yagami podría pasarte algo en el camino deje que su compañera la acompañe

-está bien gracias Karin

(Con una nueva sonrisa falsa salí junto con Karin, como si de dos grandes amigas se tratara pero poco después de salir del gimnasio eso cambio inmediatamente me detuve para confrontar a Karin)

-muy bien desde aquí me voy sola no me importa si vuelves a clases o te largas pero déjame en paz.- le dije a Karin de una forma seca

-enserio pero si yo quiero acompañarte mi querida amiga no veo porque no me dejas.- todo lo decía con ese tono tan molesto de ella

-me voy.- dije dándome vuelta tratando de alejarme de ella pero tomo mi mano

-¿Qué pasa contigo Hikari? Últimamente solo te la pasas huyendo haces como que no existo así no es divertido el chiste, ya ni tratas de hacer que me aleje de tu hermano

-no te interesa.- le dije cortantemente

-vamos o prefieres que se lo pregunte a tu hermano.- maldita sea me volvió a ganar si le pregunta a Tai él le contara todo

-solo…. me rendí entendí que con Tai y yo no tenemos un futuro feliz, así que bien por ti él es tuyo.- le dije tratando de zafarme de su mano

-yo no quiero eso, estas arruinando el chiste

-y a mí que

-que si no sigues las reglas del juego malas cosas pueden pasar, pregúntale a tu amiga sora ella no siguió las reglas y ahora no puede caminar.- eso me tomo con la guardia baja

-no me importa, mátame o atácame has lo que quieras pero ya no seré tu broma si, ahora con permiso.- finalmente me sabe y me fui a la enfermería

(Al llegar a la enfermería con ayuda de la enfermera detuvimos la hemorragia y me dejo recostarme mientras pensé en lo que Karin dijo, de todo lo de sora acaso ella tuvo algo que ver ahora que lo pienso, mucho de lo que tuvo que ver con su accidente es aún un misterio y eso fue…. el mismo día que paso lo mío con Tai, demonios como no lo había pensado tan perdida estaba en mi mundo hace 3 meses)

/Flashback/

(Acabo de verdad se acabó, el ya no me ama es más ahora me odia porque lo hice, porque tuve que tomar esas terribles decisiones perfecto vienen de nuevo las lágrimas no, no otra vez ya ayer llore toda la noche y no puedo llorar menos frente a la escuela tranquilízate Hikari, este no es el fi yo aún puedo, aun puedo….yo...yo te extraño Tai, te necesito tanto sin ti no soy nada, me siento tan sola sin ti)

-Kari buenos días.- repentinamente escuche la voz de uno de mis amigos e hice lo posible por limpiarme las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mí y trate de fingirle una sonrisa

-buenos días Davis.- inmediatamente que me vio corrió frente a mí y me miro antes de fruncir el seño

-¿qué te paso kari?

-No es nada solo una basurita jajá

-a mí no me engañas sabes yo te conozco muy bien y seque algo te está molestando así que dime.- su mirada era diferente al chico que siempre conocía incluso medaban ganas de tomarle enserio y contarle todo

-no te preocupes es un problema menor y veras que podre solucionarlo.- que mentira más grande si sola nunca he podido ni salvarme a mi

-está bien te creo, vamos entremos al salón.- su mirada se suavizo pero aun así sentía que el dudaba de mi

(El camino a nuestro salón fue silencioso e incómodo sentía que él me quería preguntar tanto ojala el ver a Takeru calme las cosas….. pero como si mi buena suerte se juntara Takeru no llego al primer periodo)

-crees que se haya enfermado.- le pregunte a Davis tratando de tener una conversación normal con él, para evitar sentirme incomoda

-no lo sé, pero no se veía enfermo la ultima vez que lo vi

-si quizás el…

(Y entrando por la puerta principal llego mi querido amigo con unas ojeras terribles justo a tiempo para el segundo periodo lastimosamente el profesor llego justo tras el por lo que no le pude preguntar nada si no hasta que el descansó comenzó)

-TK estas bien porque traes esa cara.- me acerque a mi amigo que cabeceaba y el con su mayor esfuerzo me miro

-lo siento es que ayer no dormí nada acompañe a mi hermano al hospital

-porque acaso le paso algo

-no, veras ayer fui a ver a mi hermano, pero al llegar a su casa lo note totalmente desanimado así que decidí hacerle compañía pero pasada la 1 am mi hermano recibió una llamada, era la mama de sora resulta que iba rumbo al hospital porque sora estuvo en un accidente donde resultó gravemente herida

-no puede ser.- no puedo creer que esa chica sora haya tenido esa mala suerte y pensar que yo creía estar muy mal

-y bueno mi hermano no tardo en decidir ir al hospital y obviamente no lo iba a dejar solo así que pasamos ahí toda la noche y yo me vine hace poco solo pase a mi casa a bañarme

-y sora como esta ella.- le pregunto Davis con una genuina mirada de preocupación

-aún no se sabe tiene que pasar las primeras 72 horas pero están en cuidado intensivo

-pobre chica, ojala se recupere.- Davis agacho su cabeza

-y pobre de mi hermano estaba destrozado dice que es su culpa que ese día termino con sora y seguramente eso la llevo a cometer una estupidez

-tu hermano término con sora.- no podía creer eso que escuchaba

-si él lo hizo pero no creo que eso fura la causa, además que todo el asunto es muy raro, sora estaba literalmente del otro lado de la ciudad y según lo que la policía nos dijo fue la llamada de una vecina que escucho un pitido de un auto y un golpe seco que al salir de su casa vio a sora en el suelo en un charco de sangre pero el auto ya se había ido así que llamo a la ambulancia

-y el sujeto que la arroyo ya saben quién fue

-no el sujeto se dio a la fuga, si por el fuera hubiera dejado a sora morir ahí mientras la policía lo está buscando pero en esos barrios es muy difícil encontrar a algo

-no quiero decirlo amigo pero te ves terrible, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar.- Davis le dijo con sincera preocupación

-si me gustaría pero no puedo quede de volver al hospital para llevarle algo de comer a mi hermano así que no puedo.- TK nos contestó con una vez cada vez más soñolienta

-bueno al menos déjanos acompañarte.- él dijo nosotros quien le dio permiso para hablar por mi yo no estoy de ánimo para eso, demonios ahora tengo que aceptar si no pensaran mal de mi

-claro me encantaría acompañarte

-gracias por su apoyo ahora si no les molesta descansare mis ojos un poco.- y con eso mi amigo se quedó dormido mientras nosotros regresábamos a nuestros lugares a esperar a la salida

(El tiempo paso rápidamente incluido el viaje al hospital donde nos topamos a Yamato aun peor que mi amigo se veía que el pobre chico había estado llorando y tenía una cara totalmente demacrada, pobre chico se ve que en verdad amaba a sora no entiendo porque terminaron, habrá sido acaso culpa de mi hermano mmmm no creo si él no me hace caso a mi mucho menos a sora me pregunto que habrá sido)

-Disculpa Hikari tienes un minuto.- llego Yamato a donde yo estaba sentada con esos ojos de tristeza absoluta

-si claro, ¿qué sucede Yamato?

-es una simple pregunta…. ¿tu hermano él tiene su celular con él, no sabes si está en su casa?

-su celular siempre lo trae con él y pues no creo que este en casa, supongo que fue a la escuela él tiene mucho tiempo que no a faltado

-es que lo llame quería contarle lo de sora pero él no me contesto pensé que quizá tenía su celular apagado o algo así.- pobre de el cuándo más necesita a su mejor amigo el solo esta con su estúpida noviecita

-lo siento pero no sabría darte razón de Tai, tiene mucho que no somos tan unidos como antes

-si algo así me comento el, parece que a cambado mucho dejo los juegos y las bromas, hace mucho que dejo su equipo de futbol y ahora hasta saca mejores calificaciones uno de los mejores de la clase según los profesores, y según todos este cambio se debió a su novia Karin pero así como sus calificaciones cambiaron él también lo hizo se le nota distraído literalmente como si la alegría en sus ojos fuera desapareciendo poco a poco

-si el…. El ya no es el mismo

-quizá sora tenía razón

-que

-no nada solo recordaba, en fin gracias dile a tu hermano lo que le paso a sora y que ojala la pueda venir a ver.- con esas palabras él se levantó y se fue…. Perdona Yamato pero no puedo hablar con Tai más

(Habrá sido quizás una hora más de tiempo que estuvimos en el hospital antes de que me despidiera tratando de irme sola pero Davis decidió seguirme y nuestra caminata fue una muy silenciosa e incómoda ahora que lo pienso no era tan molesto y pegajoso desde la primaria, llego un momento en que no lo pude aguantar más y lo confronte)

-muy bien Daisuke dime porque no me dejas sola.- le pregunte con mi mirada más enojada posible queriendo sacar la ira que había acumulado por tantas horas, sin embargo el ni se inmuto

-mejor Hikari dime si estas lista para decirme que te pasa

-yo…yo.- dude por un momento ante su tranquilidad, en que momento dejo de ser aquel tonto impulsivo

-el solo sonrió ante mi indecisión y con un voz tranquila me hablo.- no te preocupes no es necesario que me digas sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no me voy a preocupar por ti

-pero porque

-eso es fácil porque eres mi amiga y enserio me preocupo por ti

-Davis tu no….

-no te preocupes por mí, yo no te voy a dejar sola

-está bien eso ya es decisión tuya

-jajaja si lo es

-entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-vamos te acompaño a tu casa y podrás estar sola como quisiste todo el día, no crees que no me di cuenta

…gracias

-jajá de nada, entonces vamos.- me tendió la mano a lo que yo solo asentí y comencé a caminar junto a él, así en un silencio tranquilo caminamos hasta mi casa donde cumpliendo su palabra me dejo y se retiró, que tonto preocupándose por mi hasta cuando lo trato mal

/fin flashback/

(y desde ese día el no paso un día sin preguntarme como estaba y no importa que tanto le dijera que bien, le dijera que no molestara o le gritara él siempre estuvo ahí y me ha ayudado a sobrellevar estos meses sin mi hermano y aunque ha sido poco a poco creo que si he podido avanzar de Tai, pero también esa fue la última vez que visite a sora en el hospital solo escuche que se logró recuperar no al 100 ya que aún no puede caminar y aparentemente perdió meses de su memoria incluido el accidente y lo más triste para ella es que mi hermano no la fue a ver ni una sola vez al hospital, pobre sora y pensar que ella también quería salvar a mi hermano parece que todo indica que el camino le quedo completamente libre a Karin que coincidencia no )

-Kari como estas, como sigues, escuche que el golpe estuvo muy fuerte.- e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos con una cara de preocupación me vino a ver, quien si no mi amigo Davis

-no te preocupes Davis estoy bien.- le sonreí aun con el sabor de sangre en mi boca

-me alegro, cuando escuche lo que te paso me preocupe y más que tardaras tanto tiempo en regresar

-mucho tiempo

-si kari llevas aquí ya 3 horas.- valla tanto tiempo estuve pensando en mis cosas

-parece que estuve muy absorta en mis pensamientos

-¿y tu hermano?- el pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados

-¿de qué hablas?

-los profesores me dijeron que le iban a comentar a tu hermano de lo que te paso por eso pensé que estaría aquí.- enserio el aún cree que Tai vendría aquí por mi

-vamos ni que fuera Karin para que se preocupe por mi.- le dije con una falsa risa

-esto no está bien, sabes que en este mismo momento iré a hablar con él y le gritare por dejarte aquí sola.- no, no puedo dejar que cometa ninguna estupidez menos por mi culpa

-no espera no vallas.- le dije tomando su mano antes de que saliera

-porque me detienes Hikari.- dijo con una voz algo molesta seguramente más por el que por mí

-yo…yo no vallas por favor quédate aquí conmigo

-para que

-yo….necesito tu ayuda, en estos momentos tu eres el único que me puede ayudar

-con un suspiro escuche que se dio por vencido.- está bien que necesitas

-ayúdame a pararme y acompáñame a mi casa por favor

-muy bien pero aun así, tarde o temprano hablare con tu hermano

-está bien solo espera a que yo sienta que es el momento adecuado, por favor

-ok, solo que no tarde mucho de acuerdo

-si de acuerdo

(con eso me ayudo aponerme de pie y me acompaño a casa, me sentía mal por el solo quería ayudarme pero si él se mete temo que le pase algo y no solo por mi hermano si no por Karin si lo que creo es cierto ella le hizo esa cosa terrible a sora y no soportaría ver que le haga algo así a mi amigo por eso tratare de mantenerlo al margen, quizá no pude salvar a Tai pero si puedo salvar a mis amigos me doy por bien servida….pero me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podre continuar así)

(POV Taichí Yagami)  
(Que tranquilo han sido los últimos meses, solo yo y mi querida Hikari hemos estado aquí juntos los dos sin salir de casa pero extrañamente no he visto a nadie más, me pregunto porque a veces quiero salir por esa puerta frente a mí, preocupado trato Hikari me da una buena razón de porque no hacerlo así que mejor no pregunto solo disfruto de este momento que espero sea eterno, porque aquí puedo amar libremente a mi querida Kari)

-hijo despierta

-sí, ya voy

(que…..otra vez una noche sin ningún sueño me pregunto porque ya van varios meses así, en fin no conseguiré nada solo estando sentado es hora de levantarse)

-buenos días mama

-buenos días hijo siéntate pronto te serviré tu desayuno

-gracias

(Y una vez más esta detestable rutina, desde cuando me porto así desde cuando odio todo me pregunto si algo malo me estará pasando)

-buenos días.- escucho la voz de Hikari aproximándose y como cada día desde hace tres meses evita mirarme

-buenos días Taichí

-Hikari como estas.- le respondo sin mucha emoción ya que pienso que podría malinterpretarlas cosas y la llevaría a cometer alguna tontería como la que hizo hace un par de meses aun no entiendo como ella hizo eso

(Después de un silencioso desayuno termino y me voy para encontrarme con mi querida Karin como siempre es lo único bueno del día sinceramente… pero mientras camino por el típico camino de siempre no dejo de pensar en mi hermana, su gran cambio en poco tiempo no lo puedo creer todo porque yo la rechace, creo que Karin tiene razón todo lo que Hikari hace es mi culpa)

/FLASHBACK/

-creo que todo es tu culpa

-lo dices enserio.- estaba junto a Karin sentados ambos conversando sobre lo que hizo mi hermana, sobre porque la ataco

-si pero creo que lo hiciste sin intención, creo que por tanto tiempo le brindaste tanta protección y seguridad que ella nunca tuvo que hacer nada por ella misma y ahora que lo perdió trata de recuperarlo eliminando a cualquier amenaza en este caso yo

-pero yo….no lo hice, yo no quería que ella sufriera así

-lo sé, sé que no querías pero te convertiste en una droga para ella y poco a poco Hikari se fue haciendo más y más adicta a ti y ahora que le quitaron su dosis ella está perdiendo la razón

-¿y qué puedo hacer yo?

-nada Tai, solo esperar y alejarle a Hikari su dosis

-creo que tienes razón lo mejor será asumir mi culpa y mi única solución será alejarme de Hikari hasta que ella deje de ser adicta a mí y pueda hacer una vida por ella misma

-me alegra, aunque quizá tengan que pasar varios años antes de que ella lo supere

-enserio tanto tiempo

-si pero no te preocupes yo estaré junto a ti todo ese tiempo

-gracias Karin te amo

-yo también Tai yo también

/Flashback/

(por eso me reafirmo que lo mejor para los dos fue decirle eso aquella vez, no puedo creer que casi caí en sus juegos casi tomo su palabra y… no, no quiero pensarlo por suerte en ese momento recordé la tierna mirada de Karin preguntándome si la amaba y eso fue suficiente para no caer en los engaños de mi desequilibrada hermana, no lo sé no me hubiese perdonado a mí mismo si le hubiese sido infiel a mi Karin , no soportaría verla triste o mal, sinceramente sin Karin yo no tendría razón alguna para seguir viviendo)

-Tai, buenos días.- ese llamado me despertó de mis pensamientos

-Karin mi querida buenos días.- inmediatamente le doy un abrazo y reclamo sus labios, lo único que hace que me sienta vivo en este mundo de mierda

Inmediatamente tras el beso ella sonríe tan gloriosamente como siempre y con una pequeña risa comenta.-tan animoso como siempre Taichí

-eres tu cuando te veo no me puedo contener.- le digo tomándola por los hombros

-está bien siempre y cuando se yo la única

-claro que si eres la única en mi vida, sin ti yo no podría seguir viviendo

-eso es enserio

-sí, si tu murieses acabaría con mi vida en ese mismo momento, Karin tu eres lo que yo más quiero así que por favor no me abandones

-espero que no Taichí aunque….}-aunque que

-no, es algo que te contare después pero me alegra saber que me seguirás a todos lados incluso al más allá

-sí, siempre a tu lado hasta la muerte

-qué lindo ahora vámonos hay que ir a la escuela.- con eso dicho tome su mano y juntos pusimos marcha a la escuela, enserio junto a ella estos días son perfectos

Pov Karin

(Después de separarme de el finalmente tuve tiempo para mí, parece ser que finalmente lo tengo en mis manos así que el momento ha llegado para finalmente finiquitar a Hikari Yagami, finalmente sacrificare a su querido hermano para sumergirla en la locura, pondré a todo el mundo en su contra, hare que sus padres la odien y hare que crean que fue la culpable del accidente de sora bueno ahora tengo un plan que diseñar)

"Adiós Taichí Yagami fue divertido jugar a los novios pero ahora el momento final ha llegado"

 **/Amigos una vez mas les traigo un capítulo de mi fic muy retrasado lo se pero más vale tarde que nunca además de ser un capitulo transitorio con el capitulo final que es el siguiente esta historia se terminara.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen mi fic a pesar del tiempo y los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo nos leeremos pronto /**

 **Proximo capitulo: La ultima risa**


	7. La ultima risa

Cap 7 La ultima risa

11:00 AM

-comprendo Karin, no llores

-pero yo, lo siento por tener que hacerlo

-puede haber otra solución no te parece

-no la hay ya no, solo quería llamarte una vez mas para decirte que te amo y que lo siento

-no, espera….. no lo haras sola yo lo hare contigo

-no, no debes tienes un futuro completo frente a ti

-te prometi que estaríamos juntos hasta el final y si este es el final que tu deseas lo haremos juntos

-enserio de verdad harias eso por mi….. En ese caso esta bien, te parece hoy a las 6 pm

-creo que la hora no cambiara nada

-pero asi al menos podremos ver nuestro ultimo atardecer juntos

-si eso es cierto

-bueno te mandare la ubicación a tu celular, nos vemos ahí y gracias te amo

(Tras colgar el teléfono suspire, no por duda o miedo si no por emoción yo le prometi que estaríamos juntos ahasta el final y no pienso faltar a mi palabra, el dia de hoy moriré junto a mi amada Karin)

(Pov de Hikari)

10:00 AM

-No te creo

-Te estoy diciendo que es cierto

-Mentiroso

-es la verdad

-perdóname Davis pero veo ilógico que una persona se pueda perder en una fila.- le dije a mi amigo mientras negaba ante su afirmación

-es enserio una vez a los 6 años me perdi en una fila mientras nos formábamos para la montaña rusa.- el me lo juraba como si fuera la única verdad.- y mi madre hizo que todos se salieran de la fila para buscarme, mi hermana no estaba muy feliz con eso

-bueno mientras no te pierdas en esta fila esta bien porque yo no pienso irte a buscar

-jajaja tan fría como siempre mi querida amiga, pero no te preocupes no arruinare nuestra cita.- lo decía mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros

-ya te dije mil veces que esto no es una cita, simplemente accedi a acompañarte a este lugar porque mis padres salieron y no quería quedarme en casa a aburrirme

-bueno, di lo que quieras para mi es una cita

-enserio aveces eres tan molesto

-si, si como sea ven ya nos toca.- con eso jalo mi mano para que subiéramos a el juego

(No lo crei pero este dia esta resultando ser deivertido, al principio no quería salir de casa una vez mas pero cuando mama me dijo que saldría por todo el dia con papa me desidi a salir no, a acompañar a Davis)

2:00 PM

-debo decirlo fue un dia bastante entretenido.- le sonreí mientras caminabamos rumbo a mi casa

-vez y tu que no me creías

-bueno, bueno me arrepiento si

-pudimos habernos quedado mas tiempo sabes.- me dijo suspirando

-si pero a diferencia tuya yo si hare mis tareas de mañana

-ja, tarea quien la necesita

-alguien que no quiere reprobar a diferencia tuya

\- no reprobare siempre me las arreglo para pasar

-Como digas, mira ya llegamos.- le dije señalando al conjunto de departamentos

-si, supongo que nos veremos mañana.- me dijo comenzando a caminar

-oye Davis-le grite haciendo que se diera la vuelta

-¿que sucede Kari?- me pregunto volviendo a su posición anterior frente a mi

-gracias.- le dije aunque mi voz salió más baja de lo que pensaba

-no fue nada, fue divertido salir.- en ese momento sonrio enormemente

-no, me refiero a gracias por acompañarme y estar conmigo los últimos meses, la verdad me has sido de mucho apoyo y gracias a ti no me e sumido en desesperación por el abandono de mi hermano, asi que por todo gracias.- en ese momento le di la sonrisa mas sincera que logre sacar

(Nunca imagine lo que vendría después en un rápido movimiento y sin que me diera cuenta el me beso, quizás fue el shock del momento pero el beso duro hasta que el se separo a lo que solo me sonrio)

-Eso es para que veas que es bueno probar cosas nuevas, nos vemos mañana.- con eso y sin darme tiempo de decir algo salio corriendo

(Yo aun confundida entre en casa donde como imaginaba no había nadie mis padres según recuerdo saldrían todo el dia y mi hermano probablemente este con su novia, asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento son mis tareas del fin de semana)

2:30 Pm

(Lastimosamente se me acabo la tinta para la impresora, asi que tendre que ir a la habitación de mi hermano para conseguir eso, espero que no se entere y tengamos otra pelea sinceramente no estoy de humor para aguantarlo)

-Ahora donde pudo haber dejado esta cosa.- comencé a revisar en los cajones de su escritorio sin tener suerte asi que me rendi y cuando iba de salida note algo en la puerta de su habitación.- una nota

-queridos mama y papa-

Lamento mucho haberlo echo, no era algo que hubiese planeado pero debido a varias situaciones de mi vida ya no puedo seguir con esto me ire con el amor de mi vida, por favor ayuden a Hikari a que salga de su enfermedad

-se despide Taichi Yagami-

(La lei una y otra vez, no lo podía creer por alguna razón me daba mala espina sentía que algo demasiado fuerte iba a pasar, pero no sabia que pensar)

Riiiing riiiiing

En ese momento sono mi celular, pensando que quizá era mi hermano conteste apurada fin del chiste Hikari, me llevare a tu hermano como la vida se llevo al mio nos veremos pronto

(Cuando ella corto la llamada sentí como todos mis temores se hacían ciertos en ese momento no sabia que hacer quería correr, gritar llorar mi cabeza en ese momento se había echo un lio total necesito ayuda, alguien por favor venga y sálveme.

Sin poder dejar de llorar por la confusión y el miedo me acerque al botiquín del baño para tomarme unas pastillas, entonces la vi a esa niña débil)

-De verdad no he cambiado nada en todos estos años sigo siendo la misma niña miedosa de siempre, ahora entiendo el porque mi hermano me fue arrebatado tan fácilmente, porque soy débil y no puedo hacer nada por mi misma.- entonces una vez mas el llanto se intensifico

-oye tu niña estúpida.- esa voz me hizo mirar directamente al espejo y no se si fue una ilusión o un milagro, quizá mi mente rota pero vi a mi reflejo gritándome

-yo…yo.- no sabia que decir ante la gran sorpresa

-claro que si tu, porque estas asi de lamentble haz algo maldita sea.- esa otra yo no paraba de gritar

-pero yo, ¿que puedo hacer?

-eso me harta enserio siempre dices eso, por una maldita vez tomalas cosas en tus manos

-pero…

-nada de peros o acaso quieres que esa perra de Karin se quede con tu hermano

-no claro que no

-entonces niña corre y busca la manera de salvar a tu hermano

-pero y si después de eso el sigue sin amarme

-entonces el no esta echo para ti, esto no lo hagas para que el te ame hazlo solo por su bien para salvarlo y entonces…

-entonces el podrá decidir si me ama o no

-exactamente pero lo importante

-salvar a mi hermano

(Con esa resolución me lave la cara y corri sin alguna idea fuera de la casa)

3:00 PM

(Una vez fuera de casa me di cuenta que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de a donde ir, pero eso no me detendría, saque mi celular y trate de buscar a Karin pero nada, sin embargo justo cuando estaba por buscar otra estrategia encontré una noticia interesante de hace un par de años, pero no se trataba de Karin si no de)

 _ **Chico local asesina a su padre y posteriormente a otros 15 en teatro de comedia**_

(Esto fue hace casi dos años me pregunto si ella… sin acabar mi pensamiento mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta creo saber donde estará)

(POV Karin)

2:00 PM

(Ya casi estaba todo listo las piezas estaban puestas sobre el tablero, era hora de comenzar el juego para destruirle la vida a Hikari pero antes de eso tengo que acabar un asunto personal, asi que finalmente es el dia creo que tengo un poco de nostalgia, na es solo un dolor estomacal vamos alla)

-karin que carajo quieres aquí, ya te he dicho que no debes molestarme.- en su sofá esta mi asquerosa madre años y años de sus abusos, quemarme con cigarros, darme palisas sin razón, quebrarme vasos en la cara, usarme para trabajos demigrantes eso se acabo hoy

-Madre es el momento.-le sonreí para demostrarle que iba enserio.- dime que carajos le paso a mi hermano

-no se ni un carajo, ahora lárgate.- me grito lanzándome una de las botellas vacias de cerveza, que gracias a mis años de recibirlas pude esquivarla

-vamos Madre tendras que hacer algo mejor ahora dimelo de una maldita vez.- cambie mi expresión al hablarle

-esa mirada…..te pareces a el, yo lo odiaba era justo igual a su padre, pero el se defendia al contrario tuyo, una vez tu estúpido hermano me amenazo con un cuchillo

-si, si lo odiabas ahora dime que fue de el

-tanto quieres saberlo.- por primera vez ella sonrio.- el estúpido de tu hermano esta muerto

-de….de que hablas, el no puede estar muerto

-eres una idiota hace casi dos años recibi una llamada, tuve que ir a la morgue y si definitivamente era tu hermano aun muerto se quedo con una fría sonrisa, daba miedo el solo verlo

-como….como murió

-fue abatido por policías, según el reporte policiaco el secuestro a tu padre y su novia los torturo por mas de dos semanas obligando al final a tu padre a matarla, los cadáveres de ellos estaban en un estado completamente deplorable según reportan mas de un policía se asqueo de lo que vio, en fin supuestamente después de eso tu hermano tomo un arma y fue a un club de comedia donde abrió fuego al azar, una vez llego la policía lo abatieron

-pero, pero.- me quede sin palabras ellos una vez mas me habían quitado a mi hermano solo por estar jugando

-yo pensé que con eso su pesadilla había acabado pero no, no me di cuenta mientras estes tu el seguirá aquí tu eres lo mas asqueroso de su legado, un legado de muerte y locura, hija esto te lo dire de corazón el solo te engaño, tu hermano era un sociópata no le importaba nadie mas que el mismo, el solo te uso en cuerpo y te moldeo a su asquerosa forma poque le parecía divertido, a el es quien deberías odiar no idolatrarlo como si fuera un heroe

…

-Karin, hija

-ya veo asi que eso paso, esta bien.- con eso camine y abrace a mi madre

-que….karin, ¿que haces?.- dijo mi madre ante mi repentina acción

-mama de verdad te amo.- con esas palabras me sentí libre de apuñalarla, una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas corrian por nuestros rostros, ambas sufríamos por el pobre de mi hermanito a quien le quitaron su brillante futuro

2:30 PM

(Una vez que logre recomponer la compostura tenia que hablar con mi querida Hikari tenia que despedirme)

.-HAHAHAHAAH fin del chiste Hikari, me llevare a tu hermano como la vida se llevo al mio nos veremos pronto.- esa simple línea fue suficiente era hora de salir de esta casa

(Solo llevándome lo que creía necesario Sali de mi casa lista para comenzar con los preparativos para la destrucción de Hikari, primera parada algún lugar con internet)

4:30 pm

(Finalmente Sali de la escuela acabando los preparativos o esto será tan gracioso cuando finalmente pase, mmmmm valla parece que tarde menos de lo que esperaba y aun tengo algo de tiempo asi que me dirigi a darle las gracias a una persona muy especial que me ayudo todo el tiempo y aunque quizá la ultima vez hallamos discutido no quiero dejar las cosas asi)

-Bienveni…. Tu que haces aquí pequeño demonio creo recordar que te dije que no volvieras aquí.- la vieja me grito inmediatamente que entre a su tienda, quien diría que paso tanto tiempo desde que entre aquí por primera vez

-querida señora porque me grita yo solo quería venir a saludarla una vez mas, antes que todo termine.- le dije sonriendo

-tu…. E vivido por mas de 70 años pero tu eres lo mas malévolo que e visto, tu mente esta destruida, convertiste tu propio dolor en odio hacia todos y finalmente lo que le planeas hacer a esa niña solo por envidia me das asco, me hubiese gustado nunca haberte vendido nada ya que ahora yo soy parte de tu pecado

-jajajaja señora no sabe cuanta dicha me hace escucharla decir eso, yo la quiero mucho usted es como una maestra para mi sin su ayuda nunca podría haber logrado la mitad de lo que hice.- en ese momento baje la cabeza.- por eso me duele hacer esto

Baam

(Fue gracioso nunca lo había echo con una verdadera arma pero me salio bien o almenos ese hoyo cerca de su ojo fue lo que me dijo, una vez que la lleve a la parte de atrás cerre el negocio por dentro, tome el dinero para que pareciera un robo y fui a la parte de atrás donde el cadáver estaba)

-que bueno que no tenia cámaras, ahora aquí donde comenzó todo será un cierre tu mi querido libro que tantas buenas cosas me trajiste es hora de despedirnos.- asi que rocie un poco de gasolina por el lugar

-que arda el mundo.- asi le prendi fuego al libro que arroje iniciando una reacción en unos minutos todo ardera

5:20

(asi finalmente Sali de la vieja tienda y camine al punto al que tena que reunirme con Tai, aquel que fuese el ultimo lugar de mi hermano el clausurado y para algunos maldito club de comedia "La ultima risa" e de decir que fue difícil cambiar el lugar con Tai pero al final accedió, el siempre haría todo por mi)

-señorita alto ahí a donde cree que se dirige.- algo que no tenia planeado, un guardia de seguridad y tenia un arma tenia que actuar con mucho cuidado

-lo siento no pensé que iba a haber alguien aquí y….

-le pregunte ¿que hace aquí?.- trate de darle mi clásico teatro de ternura pero no parecía funcionar

-yo….yo vera mis amigas me retaron a entrar a este lugar ya que según dicen esta maldito y yo, solo quiero que me acepten por eso vine hasta aca para tomarme una foto

-perdóneme pero no la puedo dejar entrar, esta prohibido el paso si alguien se entera me podría costar mi puesto asi que por favor márchese.- este tipo como podre… lo tengo

-esta bien me ire de aquí.- comencé a caminar e inmediatamente me detuve.- disculpe ya que me ire podría tomarme una foto dentro para que mi esfuerzo no haya sido inútil

-mmmmm ok pero después de la foto se debe de ir.-

-gracias se lo agradezco, aquí esta mi celular ya esta en modo cámara.- asi le di mi celular y una sonrisa con eso el se volteo y comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio en ese momento desenfunde, apunte y bamm justo en el cerebro.-valla cada vez me estoy haciendo mas buena en esto, sinceramente no se porque a mi hermano no le gustaban las armas de fuego tienen su encanto

(Moviendo al tipo lo meti en uno de los depósitos oscuros del edificio seguro no lo encontraran hasta que comienze a apestar asi que nadie interrumpirá mi encuentro con Tai, asi que cerrando muy bien ese lugar me dirigi hacia la azotea arriba del 4to piso donde encontré a Tai viendo hacia el horizonte, parece que el guardia no lo vio)

-pense que no vendrías Karin.- me dijo Tai con voz calma mientras se daba la vuelta para encararme

-yo….tenia cosas que arreglar antes de esto….. Antes de decirle adiós al mundo.- le dije sonriendo

-Karin no importa el porque, igual acabare mi vida aquí contigo pero almenos dime que te llevo a tomar esta decisión porque quieres acabar todo asi.- me hablo Tai totalmente preocupado, genial ahora le tendre que inventar alguna mentira

-sabia que tenia que contártelo, la verdad es que…. Yo Tai.- una pausa dramática para que el me crea mas y .- me estoy muriendo.- baje mi cabeza para darle un ejor efecto

-¿De que hablas, Karin?.- totalmente en alarmado me pregunto

-asi como lo oyes, fui hace poco al doctor por unos serios dolores en el estomago y me mando a hacer un análisis, ahí lo vio un tumor dijo que se podía tratar pero que seria muy doloroso y caro

-karin porque no lo tratamos juntos podemos

-No Tai me quiero ir siendo yo misma ya me canse del dolor ahora solo quiero partir gracias a ti me diste los mejores meses de mi vida ahora puedo morir en paz.- un dialogo total de telenovela ahora el remate.- por eso no quiero que mueras conmigo vive tu vida tienes un gran futuro por delante, ya con verte una vez más en mi último momento me hace tan feliz.- ahora lo abrazo y 3, 2, 1

-DE NINGUNA MANERA.- como lo sospechaba el grito y me separo para verlo directo a los ojos.- no sin ti no tengo razón alguna para seguir aquí, tu eres mi luz sin ti me moriré asi que hagamoslo juntos muramos aquí y veámonos en el más allá.- tenía que ser un caballero así que finalmente fue convencido es hora de cerrar este chiste

-ooooo Tai te amo tanto, gracias por estar siempre conmigo hasta el final.- un último beso, ja el beso de la muerte.- entonces hagámoslo tan pronto el sol se comience a ocultar

-me parece perfecto.- así que al final caminamos de la mano hacia el borde y entonces

DETENTE AHÍ PERRA, NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS NADA A MI HERMANO.- maldita Hikari entrometida

(pov Hikari) 5: 48 pm

(Llegue justo a tiempo ellos se estaban besando y cuando caminaron hacia el borde grite lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se detuvieran y voltearan a verme mi hermano con expresión de desconcierto y Karin con una cara de odio total)

-Hikari que estás haciendo aquí, vete a casa.- mi hermano fue el primero en reaccionar

-no Taichí he venido aquí a detener esta estupidez

-no sabes de lo que estás hablando, esto es algo que Karin y yo decidimos así que no tienes derecho a interferir.- Me grito mi hermano dando unos pasos hacia adelante alejándose del borde

-Hermano debo decírtelo…. Acaso eres estúpido no vez como esa chica te está mintiendo

-claro que no ella es una pobre victima

-victima claro que no ella es una terrible persona, mentirosa y despreciable.- le grite todo lo que tenía en mi pecho haciendo que él se acercara más a mi

-Cállate de una maldita vez tu…..-cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le metí un puñetazo en el plexo solar sacándole el aire haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas

-deja de actuar como un maldito niño y escúchame, seguramente esta ni siquiera te conto de su hermano.- esas palabras hicieron que Tai me volteara a ver y que Karin que estaba tranquila finalmente se acerco

-su hermano…. Karin no tiene hermano

-Enserio, entonces Karin porque no le cuentas de tu hermano el asesino.- le dije avanzando hacia ella

-no sé de qué hablas.- Karin totalmente a la defensiva me contesto

-entonces ¿quién es este?.- le mostré la impresión de la noticia que había visto anteriormente

-ese podría ser cualquiera.- Ante mi sorpresa Tai fue el que contesto, enserio que idiota puede ser no sé cómo llegue a sentir algo por el me desespera demasiado

-si podría ser pero preguntémosle a Karin, enserio podrías negar a tu hermano porque estoy totalmente segura que tú también lo amabas.- le aposte todo a ese último comentario

-ella se quedó callada, como si luchara consigo misma, pero finalmente cedió.- No lo puedo negar, a él no mi primer amor

-por eso me odias no, querías robarme a mi hermano.- le dije uniendo todas las piezas posibles

-Jajajaa que niña mas estúpida yo no quería robarte a tu hermano Hikari.- ella me miro con una cara de total desprecio.- yo quería destruirte, yo quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo y para eso.- se acercó a Tai que miraba anonadado y le dio una sonrisa.- para eso puse a tu hermano a mis pies

-K….Karin.- mi hermano trato de estirar su mano hacia ella pero Karin solo la alejo

-lo siento Tai pero no te amo, yo solo voy a amar a mi hermano así que deberíamos terminar.- diciendo esas palabras con un total tono de burla saco un arma de fuego de su sudadera y apunto a Tai, pero antes de que le hiciera algo mi hermano, él se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a gritar al aire

-valla no esperaba ese resultado, así que eso pasa si se rompe el corazón.- Karin comenzó a reír

-cállate dime que le pasa a mi hermano.- le grite mientras veía a mi hermano que gritaba desesperado

-bueno digamos que tu hermano no se enamoró de mi precisamente por mi encanto, fue más bien una pequeña poción que cree a base de mi sangre y su sudor jajajaja.- una poción de que está hablando ella

-no digas tonterías esas cosas no existen

-no me creas si no quieres, la verdad no me importa

-pero ¿Por qué?, Karin dices que me quieres destruir e invertiste tantos años en hacerlo porque llegar a ese extremo

-porque Hikari, de verdad no existe una razón concreta quizás solo fuiste la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto, pero tú eres todo lo que yo nunca pude ser, tú tienes todo lo que yo nunca pude tener

-¿de qué hablas?

-Hikari, tu no sabrás lo que es que tu padre te deje a su suerte en un barrio de mala muerte, que tu madre te odie desde el fondo de su corazón, has sentido alguna vez una quemadura de cigarro mientras tu madre te dice que ojala nunca hubieses nacido, el tener que ver a las demás personas riéndose de lo desdichada que eres, que en vez de mostrar algo de calidez humana te miren con desprecio como una rata que solo consume espacio, que no importe lo duro que trabajes no sirva de nada y estés destinada a sufrir… pero aun así yo tenía una pequeña luz aquel que me hizo ver el lado gracioso del mundo, aquel que cuido que mi infancia fuera menos desagradable, el que hizo que me diera cuenta de cómo eran las personas en realidad aquel que vengo lo que mis padres hicieron, aquel que me enseñó a convertir mi odio en fuerza y finalmente al que le debo mi vida

-tu hermano

-si aquel que amare eternamente pero el maldito mundo aquel que siempre estuvo en contra nuestra, me lo arrebataron solo porque estaba haciendo un chiste me lo quitaron por eso no tengo ganas de seguir en este mundo de mierda, así que me iré llevándome a tu hermano conmigo y lastimosamente ahora te acabare.- me apunto con su arma

-una luz, ¿de qué hablas? leí sobre tu hermano él fue un asesino un demente torturo a su padre y mato gente al azar él no fue nada bueno para ti, él te pudrió la mente te paso su odio te volvió en esto.- trate de razonar con ella

-cállate, cállate, cállate ya me encargaré de eliminarte planeaba que te suicidaras por la depresión pero tendré que hacerlo por mis propias manos

-¿qué dices? porque me habría de suicidar

-oooo quieres escuchar mi plan, claro que clase de supervillana soy no te cuento mi plan, pero quédate quieta e que si te mueves te volare esa lida carita tuya

-bueno primeramente tú serás señalada como la culpable del suicidio de tu hermano ya que en mi carta deje que tú me llevaste aun estado de desesperación tú y mi abusiva madre así que cuando ella me ataco la termine matando en defesa propia así que por eso yo me suicide y Tai por ti, porque lo presionaste y no podía con el pecado que cometió

-¿qué pecado?

-no interrumpas, esta gente maleducada… bueno el pecado recuerdas esa foto tuya donde sales besando a tu hermano pues se la envié a tus padre toda tu escuela así que para mañana todos ellos ya lo sabrán y no creo que sea muy bien visto

-¿cómo conseguiste esa foto?

-idiota un secreto así no es para que este debajo de tu almohada, bueno así que hasta ahora llevamos que tu nombre lidiara con mi muerte la de tu hermano que eres una asquerosa incestuosa y finalmente el celular de tu amiga sora anteayer que fui a tu casa entre a tu habitación y lo coloque ahí, así que cuando la policía revise tu casa se te culpara de intento de asesinato de la estúpida pelirroja, ahora lo entiendes

-que tu estas demente

-no tontita que lograre que tus padres, hermano, amigos y el mundo te odien entonces tu no podrías con la situación y te suicidarías o perderías la cabeza, pero terminaste arruinando la sorpresa así que cambiare el plan, hare parecer que nos mataste a tu hermano y a mí para después suicidarte así quedaras en la mente de todos como una criminal despreciable y yo seré una mártir

-t…tu maldita loca

-Game over Hikari Yagami, Game over.- una vez mas levanto su arma con esa sonrisa demoniaca, tenía que pensar en algo o mi final llegaría

-enserio lo terminaras así

-¿qué?

-que si así terminaras tu súper plan con un disparo

-cállate tú no sabes nada

-pues quizás no pero es súper cliché matar a alguien así, tal parece que tu Karin no eres graciosa para nada, estoy segura que tu hermano igual no aprobaría algo tan aburrido.- vi que mis palabras surgieron efecto porque ella bajo su arma como analizando mis palabras

-está bien Hikari.- ella serio con un tinte decepción.- sé que este es un truco tuyo para ganar más tiempo pero eso no importa porque perfectamente puedo matarte sin esta arma.- diciendo eso ella arrojo el arma de la azotea.- entonces ven chica ruda veamos de lo que eres capaz

-Finalmente me había librado del arma pero tendría que hacerle frente a Karin a mano limpia enserio estoy empezando a dudar de mis capacidades.- está bien Karin yo misma te detendré y hare que pagues

-Detenerme creo que no lo entiendes Hikiari de aquí solo saldrá una con vida y sin duda no serás tu

POV General

(En el atardecer que se asomaba se lograba divisar a una chica de pelo rojo que aunque por fuera demostrara una gran hermosura y una hermosa sonrisa por dentro tenía una menta destruida y un alma mancha por el odio y una locura que poco a poco la había consumido, esta chica que en este momento reía genuinamente en mucho tiempo estaba golpeando a su oponente en el suelo que parecía no poder defenderse)

-vamos estúpida chica, no dijiste que querías salvar a tu hermano.- la chica pelirroja se levantó de sobre su oponente, viendo a la pobre castaña con desprecio que aun con todo su esfuerzo no había logrado más que acomodar un par de golpes ineficaces antes de caer víctima de la inmensa ira de su rival

-párate, rápido no me hagas aburrirme.- una tras otra libero patadas a las costillas, buscando un grito de dolor o piedad que la chica castaña no le daría la satisfacción de obtener, no obstante ella de verdad lo sentía

(Por otro lado el chico que hasta hace una hora estaba dispuesto a dejar este mundo por la chica que él consideraba el amor de su vida, en este momento se encontraba ajeno al sufrimiento de su hermana, este chico se encontraba con la mente echa puré)

-vamos grita si no, no será nada gracioso.- la chica en dominio gritaba con burla

-n..no te daré esa satisfacción, perra.- la pobre chica castaña tenia golpeado totalmente su hermoso rostro y por dentro sentía demasiado dolor para describirlo, pero aun así se mantenía firme

-enserio.- la chica pelirroja se acercó al rostro de la castaña indefensa.- enserio, enserio ¿qué vas a hacer tu? patético intento de mujer

(Quizás fue la suerte, o la ira quizás un simple milagro pero Hikari la débil chica hasta hace unos años enfermiza le conecto un certero golpe con el cráneo al rostro haciendo que la sangre brotara de la nariz y perdiera el equilibrio)

-eso hare.- una risa de triunfo con dolor sin embargo Hikari no tenía la fuerza para seguir atacando cosa que su furiosa rival aprovecho sacando una vieja navaja de su pantalón y clavándosela en la pierna a la chica, derribándola al instante

-te voy a eliminar maldita como te atreves a hacerme eso.-Karin tomo a la debilitada Hikari y la arrastro al borde de la azotea.- pero antes de matarte te hare sentir el dolor

-suéltame, no te me acerques.- la castaña trataba de moverse pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado por la zona en la que se encontraba así que aprovechando eso la chica con la navaja inmovilizo a su oponente y con furia clavo la navaja en el brazo desnudo de la chica tallando su nombre.- HAHAHAHA que te parece Hikari ahora estaré contigo siempre

(La pobre chica castaña se encontraba en un mar de dolor al sentir su cuerpo siendo cortado sin piedad alguna así que la desesperación acumulada actuó haciendo que no le importara nada más y haciendo un movimiento brusco hizo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio cayendo al vacío)

(POV sora) 6:13 pm

-aun no quieres volver a casa.-escuche la voz de matt que seguía empujando la silla de ruedas

-no, pero si ya te cansaste podemos volver

-no para nada solo decía porque ya va a anochecer

-sigamos un poco más y vamos a cenar algo

-me parece bien

(Habían pasado un par de meses desde que desperté después de mi accidente, lastimosamente aun no puedo recordar nada cosa que me tenía algo frustrada según me han contado fue un idiota el que me atropello quizás alguien ebrio, aunque si hubo dolor prefiero no recordarlo más porque ese idiota me confino a una silla de ruedas habría sido un trago muy amargo si no fuera por mi familia y en especial a mi querido Matt que sin importarle mi condición a estado conmigo)

-¿Que te gustaría comer e sora?.- una vez más con esa amable sonrisa el me pregunta mientras detiene nuestro andar

-no tengo nada en mente así que sorpréndeme

-bueno el otro día encontré una nueva pizzería aquí cerca así que porque no darle una oportunidad

-si claro vamos

(Así que con la decisión sobre la cena resuelta continuamos nuestro paseo por la tarde mientras el sol se comenzaba a ocultar por alguna razón este lugar lo sentía familiar, obviamente no podía recordar el por qué pero no solo sentía familiaridad si no también algo de nervios y por alguna razón una punzada de nervios como cuando estás viendo un video y sabes que en cualquier momento te aparecerá un screamer)

-¿te sientes bien?.- de la nada la voz de Matt me regreso a la realidad

-si es solo que ….. acaso ya habíamos venido por estos lugares

-no creo, tu nunca me lo comentaste y yo no había venido aquí hasta la semana pasada con unos amigos

-quizás vine aquí antes del accidente o quizás sea solo mi imaginación

-bueno no creo que sea algo importante de recordarlo

-si puede que tengas razón

-mejor mira aquí está la pizzería.- me dijo mientras entrabamos a el lugar que tenía un agradable olor a pizza recién hecha

-ve, pide mientras me quedo aquí a admirar el paisaje-le dije mientras me acercaba a una mesa

-estas segura

-si créeme no iré nada lejos, digo sigo en la silla.- me reí de mi propia situación creo que a la fecha es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-está bien, quieres algo en especial para comer

-no, cualquier cosa esta bien

(Con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue a ordenar mientras yo miraba por la ventana pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente el brutal accidente que me tiene aquí en la silla y mi pérdida de memoria por tanto tiempo, pero de algún modo me siento mejor como si me hubiera librado de un peso que me atormentaba estaba de alguna manera feliz y sentía que lo mejor era seguir adelante y empezar una nueva vida desde mi salida del hospital)

-algo interesante paso fuera de la ventana mientras no estaba.- la voz de Matt me hizo volver a la realidad trayendo consigo lo que había ordenado para nuestra comida

-paso un dinosaurio pero nada especial.- el solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa y nos sentamos a comer en tranquilidad, no sé qué habrá sido pero me perdí en su rostro sereno, era tan lindo conmigo sin embargo me causaba un terrible sentimiento de confusión y una lluvia de sentimientos indescriptibles no todos buenos sentía igual algo de culpa y miedo aunque no logro recordar él porque

-tengo algo raro en el rostro

-yo solo estaba pensando en ti

-cosas buenas espero

-bueno de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho y no me refiero a solo los últimos meses si no desde hace muchos años

-eso no fue nada

-sin embargo… cuando te miro siento pena, como si te hubiera hecho algo malo pero por más que trato no logro recordarlo dime.- en ese momento lo mire a los ojos esperando que me revelara una terrible verdad.- paso algo entre nosotros antes de mi accidente

….

…

-no, no pasó nada.- bruscamente aparto la mirada de mi.- quizás una pesadilla que tuviste mientras estuviste en coma no crees

-aun en su sonrisa vi cierto aire de miedo.- por favor Matt dime la verdad

-sora esa es…

-Yamato te exijo que me digas si algo paso.- perdiendo mi paciencia le grite su nombre completo

(Por un momento vi sorpresa en su rostro ante mi arrebato y se puso pensativo tratando de decir algo sin conseguir articular nada, finalmente tras un largo suspiro y tal parece haber aclarado sus pensamientos tomo mis manos y me miro directo a los ojos)

-está bien te lo diré sin embargo quiero que entiendas porque no te dije lo que paso, yo no quería que te sintieras obligada a nada

-¿de qué hablas?.- sus palabras me tenían confundida

-también eso paso en el calor del momento y quizás quieres repensar tu decisión

-vamos Matt me asustas

.-sentí un apretón más fuerte en mi mano antes que el comenzara a hablar.- Veras el mismo día que sufriste tu accidente habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión a causa de varios factores

-una discusión y ¿porque fue?

-porque…. Tu decías que quizá yo no te amaba tanto como tú a mi yo te dije que no era cierto entonces tú me pediste una prueba entonces yo…. Entonces yo te pedí matrimonio

-¿qué?

-fue algo que se me salió de echo ni siquiera lo tenía planeado por eso no te di un anillo, te dije que tan pronto nos graduáramos

-…yo…..yo….. Recuerdas que dije yo

-tu aceptaste dijiste estar muy feliz sin embargo lastimosamente ese mismo día sucedió lo de tu accidente por eso no quise entrar mas al tema porque sé que quizás en estos momentos te encuentres muy confundida y….

-sí,…..e gracias por decírmelo yo no te puedo dar una respuesta en este momento digo aún sigo confundida pero te amo y no me sorprende en nada que mi yo de ese momento aceptara.- le di mi sonrisa más grande y un beso de agradecimiento.- Gracias por todo

-Tranquila todo estará bien entre nosotros, juntos saldremos adelante

(Finalmente tras ese emotivo momento de confesiones terminamos nuestra comida en silencio mas yo que ahora sentí que debía de darle una respuesta apropiada a Matt supongo que si ya acepte una vez no habría nada de malo en aceptar de nuevo y casarme con él)

-oye Matt.- antes de que pudiera hablar con el una docena de autos de policía y bomberos pasaron frente a la calle dándome por alguna razón una terrible sensación

-pasa algo sora.- me pregunto Matt que noto mi nervio

-llevame.- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¿a dónde?.- extrañado el pregunto

-sigue a los bomberos.- casi gritando le dije mientras trataba de mover la silla yo sola

-pero.- el trataba de detener la silla ante su incomprendimiento

-por favor tu hazlo.- le rogaba aunque ni yo misma sabia él porque

-está bien pero nos iremos si parece peligroso en algún momento.- resignándose cumplió mi capricho y comenzamos a avanzar

(Al final no tuvimos que ir muy lejos 4 cuadras más adelante se veía un tumulto de gente que se había reunido para ver aquello que había traído aquí tantos bomberos y que otra cosa sino un incendio sin embargo sentía una punzada en el corazón un sentimiento de recuerdo mientras veía las llamas consumir el lugar poco a poco….. porque, porque siento que debería recordar este lugar)

-¿Que pasó oficial?.-escuche la voz de Matt que hablaba con un policía que se encontraba por la zona

-esta vieja tienda, recibimos una llamada de auxilio que se estaba incendiando, podría ser un accidente pero aun no damos con la dueña algunos dicen que fue ella la responsable quizás para cobrar el dinero del seguro alguna otra razón

-usted cree eso

-quien sabe esta tienda es muy vieja y siempre fue una molestia para los vecinos por las cosas raras que vendía y la gente rara que atraía

(La gente… yo… la señora y….también aquí estuvo, un fuerte dolor me sacudió la cabeza y escuche esa risa era ella, fue ella, ella me hizo esto, ella hizo esto fue…fue)

Karin…..Karin…..Karin

(pov Hikari) 6:17pm

(nunca había creído en esas historias que decían que la adrenalina hacia que se pudieran hacer cosas sorprendentes como supe fuerza para salvar a un ser querido, pero finalmente lo creo y es que con mi cuerpo molido por tantos golpes fui capaz de poder tomar un borde antes de caer a mi muerte segura….. no lo más sorprendente no es eso si no que pedo aguantar mi peso y el de la chica loca que se aferra a mi brazo)

-¿Por qué?.- con un grito de molestia fue Karin la que comenzó a hablar.- después de todo porque no me dejas caer

-porque no seré como tú, eres una terrible persona y no mereces morir sin embargo mientras pueda yo no me convertiré en una asesina como tú, nos salvare a las dos

-otra vez tu queriendo ser la heroína pero no me engañas tú solo quieres auto complacer tu ego pero no te dejare.- con esas raras palabras Karin comenzó a golpear la mano con la que la sostenía

-¿que demonios crees que haces?

-evitando que seas una heroína no dejare que vivas con la satisfacción de haberme salvado

-para que no ves que esto es real si caes morirás y no habrá vuelta atrás

-crees que no lo sé yo… me….. voy.- finalmente golpeo tan fuerte que me fue imposible seguir sosteniéndola y cayo, pero no me podía preocupar por eso tenía que salvarme sin embargo mi brazo me dolía parece que finalmente estaba sintiendo el estrago de la pelea con Karin

Ayuuuuuda.- tristemente una vez mas no soy capaz de otra cosa más que pedir auxilio

(pov Taichí)

(Tenia rato desde que me había perdido dentro de mí y todo este tiempo solo había podido observar incapaz de moverme mientras mi pequeña hermana estaba peleando sola para defenderme incluso fui incapaz de hacer algo cuando ellas cayeron por la azotea)

Ayuuuuuda.- un desgarrador grito llego a mis oídos que rápidamente reconocí como mi hermana

(Pero no podía hacer nada, no la podía ayudar trataba de todas maneras el moverme pero me resultaba imposible, no podía salvar a mi hermana)

Taaaai.- lo siento kari tu hermano es un debilucho que no puede hacer nada, no solo esa horrible chica me engaño si no que hizo que te pusiera en peligro y que nuestras vidas se destruyeran.- Taaaaaai Karin está en problemas ayúdala

(Sin que yo lo pidiera esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de moverse supongo que a eso se refería Karin lo importante es que pude correr al encuentro de mi hermana quien se encontraba colgando sola pero antes de que mi cuerpo retirara la mano ella la tomo y mi cuerpo la subió automáticamente)

Gracias Tai.- ella me agradeció con una sonrisa pero no le pude responder parece que podía tener control de mi mente mas no de mi cuerpo.- parece que aun no te curas eso significa que ella no ha muerto pero no te preocupes hermanito esto es a punto de terminar

(Sin decir más ella corrió hacia las escaleras no entendía que se refería pero quería está a su lado apoyándola así que voy a intentar hasta lo imposible por moverme, espera Hikari voy por ti)

(pov Karin)

(Como fue posible que mi plan fallara estoy segura que i hermano me daría una paliza no solo eso la caída tampoco me mato instantáneamente mi frágil cuerpo quedó atravesado por un montón de varillas que redujeron el impacto, sin embargo estoy segura que es cuestión de minutos antes de mi inminente muerte, bueno pude tener una muerte mas elegante pero creo que está bien)

-Karin…..Karin.- parece que mi querida muerte está siendo interrumpida que terribles cosas hice para que esto me pasara

-Parece que ni mi muerte me dejas disfrutar, que quieres Hikari si vienes a darme el golpe de gracia te puedo dar sugerencias de lugar donde me puedes matar rápido o si te quieres divertir te puedo decir donde puedes atacar para que no me muera rápido.- le comente a mi querida rival con una sonrisa

-Karin por favor aunque sea en este momento no te arrepientes de nada.- ella me grito con una genuina preocupación, cielos quien cuidara a esta chica cuando no este

-¿arrepentirme de que? Si bien es cierto que mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas en estos pocos años de mi vida logre reír y gozar como tú en tu mísera vida nunca lo harás, sin mencionar las muchas personas que influí

-tu solo estas enferma, eres una criminal pero con tu muerte todos podrán volverá una vida normal

-enserio eso crees, no mi querida Hikari yo marque la vida de todos y aun después de mi muerte nunca se podrán deshacer de mi menos tu querido hermano y tu son los que me llevaran para toda la vida ustedes mantendrán vivo mi legado

-mientes no hay forma de que eso pase en un poco tiempo te olvidaremos

-jajaja después de todo sigues siendo una ingenua, quizás tu hermano ya no esté bajo mis efectos pero siempre recordara a la chica que le quito la virginidad cada vez que se coja a alguien me vera a mí y estoy segura que nadie nunca le hará las cosas y mucho menos sentir lo que yo le hacía, a y si eres tu tendrás que aprender mucho si no cada vez que te la meta me vera a ti puede que incluso se le salga mi nombre.- me burle de ella y pude notar una última vez como entraba en desesperación

-Cállate, ya cállate

-no mi querida Hikari menos contigo tú me llevaras en tu mente para siempre, me tienes tallada en tu cuerpo me veras en tus pesadillas y siempre me sentirás junto a ti estamos destinadas a ser mejores amigas para siempre nunca te podrás deshacer de mi así que desde mi punto de vista yo gano

-n…no, no es verdad

-jajaja y esa verdad mi querida Hikari será un chiste que continuara eternamente.- esas últimas palabras las dije ya sin ver a Hikari es obvio que mi muerte ya está llegando pero antes de que todo se apagara escuche una risa familiar

(Pov general)

( en un cuarto negro con un una luz roja infernal al fondo apareció la silueta de un joven pálido que caminaba con una evidente cojera y se apoyaba en un bastón mientras se acercaba mas y mas su risa se hacía más grande)

-valla mi querida Karin de verdad te esforzaste de verdad en tu chiste no fue tan bueno pero es lo mejor que has hecho

-enserio

-sí, así que he decido que te seguiré instruyendo así que vamos

-vamos a donde

-A tener algo de diversión

(sin pensarlo más la chica siguió al joven y se aferró a su brazo y aunque el chico se esforzó en separarla a la larga se rindió y la dejo ser y así ante la imagen de la luz roja infernal ambos desaparecieron)

(Pov Hikari)

(Antes de que ella se callara balbuceo unas cosas sobre su hermano y sonrió muy locamente quedando así como un monstruo de película incluso temía que en cualquier momento se levantara pero eso no paso, pasaron minutos en que no me pude separar de ella seguían resonando sus palabras en mi mente, solo pude regresar a en mi cuando sentí los pasos de alguien atrás de mi)

-Finalmente murió verdad.- mi hermano pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a mi

-así parece aunque no estoy segura si es el fin.- le dije volviendo la mirada a Karin

-¿de qué hablas?.- El me pregunto sin comprender mis palabras

-ella dijo que había logrado que el mundo entero me odiara, estoy segura que nuestros padres ya saben de lo que paso entre nosotros

-enserio crees que lo hiciera

-no lo sé pero ella estabas muy orgullosa de ello.- no pude evitar recordar su mirada socarrona

-pues tendremos que averiguarlo y afrontarlo.. él dijo con su clásica voluntad de hierro

-no quiero, no quiero que ellos me odien

-pero, no lo podemos saber si no vamos

…

-está bien por el momento vamos.- él me dijo con decisión haciendo que lo volteara a ver

-¿a dónde?

-Ya lo decidiremos en el camino.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonrió

(Me ofreció su mano para levantarme y la tome sin dudarlo aunque la solté rápidamente y solo camine atrás de él, rápidamente todo se llenó de un silencio raro aun teníamos que pensar que pasaría a continuación y que haríamos, ni siquiera estaba segura si podríamos tener una relación o si de verdad todo estaba acabado entre nosotros lo único que tengo claro es que lo que venga estaré lista para afrontarlo)

(Pov general)

(En la tranquila ciudad el asunto se volvió viral la noticia sobre la chica que en una noche asesino a 3 personas incluida su madre en un camino de caos y destrucción, la policía no dio muchos detalles del caso, solo se sabe que hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de la chica alrededor de las 11:00 pm después de escuchar la historia de un testigo anónimo, lo que conllevo a la investigación en casa de la chica donde descubrieron a la madre sin vida y tras investigación terminaron llegando al lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo de la chica a quien se consideró acabo con su propia vida, no quisieron investigar su muerte prefirieron investigar sus crímenes y es que se le atribuían al menos 10 muertes en su vida confirmadas sin saber a ciencia cierta en cuantas más se vio involucrada como perpetradora y como cómplice de su hermano

Lo único cierto es que el nombre de la chica se volvió una leyenda urbana entre las personas de la tranquila ciudad y que aquellos que alguna vez tuvieron contacto con ella siempre evitaban hablar del tema, y por mas historias y cosas que se dijeran lo cierto es que al menos para las personas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse con ella su nombre seria uno que no olvidarían jamás)

FIN

 **/Finalmente termine después de casi un año termine el ultimo capitulo, originalmente quería subirlo en diciembre pero pasaron varias cosas que incluso pensé en abandonarlo sin embargo recordé la frustración de cuando quería leer una historia y no estaba completa, en fin gracias a todos por haberme acompañado y esperado, a mis compañeros escritores que me han brindado varios consejos y a Mazinger quien siempre revisaba mis avances y me brindaba su opinión pero sobre todo gracias a los lectores que sin ustedes no sería nada**

 **Me despido por el momento y que algún día nos podamos volver a leer se despide goldentruth 97 fue un placer escribir para ustedes/**


End file.
